Asunder
by Wolfess-Sanu
Summary: A story of what-if scenarios. What if Sephiroth had something more important than searching for his origin; namely a loving relationship with his two best friends and an over-eager Puppy? What if Hojo's demise came much earlier and Cloud Strife had always been in Mako Reactor 0, his faint calls to others similar only heard now that both SOLDIER and Turk had clearance? OT5/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Asunder**

Rating: This piece of Fanfiction is intended for Mature readers over the age of eighteen due to it's content. I make no profit nor claim to own any characters/rights to Final Fantasy VII.

Pairing(s): Angeal x Sephiroth x Genesis x Zack x Cloud

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Warnings: Yaoi (Boy's Love); Language/Swearing; Violence; Sexual Content; Dark themes; Human Experimentation; Male Pregnancy (MPREG); Alternate Universe (Canon Divergence); Character Death; Poly-OT5 pairing; and possibly others.

Summary: A story of what-if scenarios. What if Sephiroth had something more important than searching for his origin; namely a loving relationship with his two best friends and an over-eager Puppy? What if Hojo's demise came much earlier and Cloud Strife had always been in Mako Reactor 0, his faint calls to others similar only heard now that both SOLDIER and Turk had clearance? OT5/MPREG/Canon-Divergence

Authors Note: Though there are many warnings listed; I wanted to point out and clarify that this is not necessarily a gender-bender work. Cloud is considered Intersex in this fanfic and I am changing his gender as an important plot device,. His visible genitalia is completely male; but he has a fully functional uterus and androgynous features.

This is meant to be a journey; to make creating a biological family with Sephiroth and CO more believable and authentic. If this disturbs or you do not want to venture into such a story; please click the back button. I am not forcing you to consume this topic; if you don't like it; do not subject yourself to it.

If this is something you are interested in; please continue and enjoy. Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome.

 **Chapter One**

It was like an invisible weight had been lifted; both relief and an odd sense of feeling lost at the same time. If your life had been directed by a single man, the removal of said man would indeed be an monumental thing. Glowing mako eyes tore away from the corpse of the crumpled man to regard his bloodstained weapon. Masumune usually came away clean from every wound; but for some reason; Hojo's blood had lingered. It had gone extremely quiet; similar to the aftermath of an explosion when you had been too close; becoming briefly deaf. He couldn't hear Zack screaming, Genesis yelling spells at conveniently 'escaped' experiments, or Angeal's loud footsteps as they went to aid their captured, young lover.

This had been a rescue attempt initially. The General never thought Hojo would have the gall to interfere directly in his growing relationship; though he had been vocal every step of the way about it. When Angeal and Genesis had befriended him; there had been a period of nearly a year that the Head of Science lectured him about 'being superior' to them and 'being more special'. Perhaps it was that he was lonely or maybe he had rebelled because having friends was something he didn't understand and wanted to experience. But it persisted throughout his teenaged years, blossomed into sexual exploration between them and then a solid relationship between himself, Angeal and Genesis.

It hadn't come easy, a relationship with anyone had confused him but with their patience and determination; finding his 'mother' had become a second thought. It no longer consumed Sephiroth to know of where he came from or what made him 'special'. Angeal and Genesis were special as well and they stayed with him; teaching him and he found somewhere he belonged.

Zack Fair had been an unforeseen addition; but the General never regretted assuring Angeal alongside Genesis that they would be willing to try. The hyperactive SOLDIER had been endearing and affectionate; and his presence lit up the room. Zack was a wonderful youth that Sephiroth had taken surprisingly well to; even when the bright eyed 'puppy' was testing his patience.

Which was why it had caused him to snap perhaps... Sephiroth frowned at the blood dripping off his long katana, Hojo's death rattle quieting finally; sound returning to his world. He turned gracefully on his heel and sheathed his beloved weapon without cleaning it to approach a wide-eyed Angeal and their youngest lover; who was sobbing hysterically; blind to the world due to pain as Tseng methodically and stone-faced tried to place mutilated organs back to where they belonged in his body so that Materia could be used. Hojo had restrained the normally bright and cheerful young man; cutting him from neck to navel.

Zack was beyond them at the moment, whimpering and shuddering. Normally jungle tanned skin was shock white and there was an alarming amount of blood pooling around the medical table. Uncontrolled spasms jerked against the restraints before the 2nd Class lay nearly lifeless.

It had been unacceptable; Sephiroth mused; feeling the strain in his cat-like eyes that signaled he wanted to weep but he refused to. Someone so vibrant and full of kindness should never be subject to what Hojo considered 'tests' and 'experiments'. This hadn't even been that. This was nothing but mutilation with no end goal.

When they had fought in the VR room; Genesis had a wound that refused to heal. Naturally the foursome had checked in with both Hollander and finally Hojo for a cure. Hojo had hinted he knew something and when pressed; flat-out refused to give the information that would aid the auburn haired Commander.

Sephiroth had threatened and then went public about possibly resigning as General.

And this was Hojo's way of striking back...

The whole wing shuddered as Genesis continued taking on the monstrosities; muffled yelling and explosions of magic reaching his enhanced hearing. Angeal winced and gently made petting strokes through Zack's blood soaked spikes as the younger SOLIDER cried; staring unresponsively at the ceiling.

"Did Hojo do anything to him?" Sephiroth asked; as if he hadn't run a department head through with his sword. Tseng nodded wordlessly, dedicating his full attention back to the placement of the failing organs. They were already trying to repair themselves to an extent; but if they weren't in the correct place...

"As soon as Fair is stable; I will issue an order for everyone available in the Turks to search every one of Hojo's labs." The Turk double checked his work before nodding to Angeal; the light off of the mastered Cure Materia nearly blinding him as Zack was hit repeatedly.

They felt rather than heard Genesis return; but his presence was thunderous.

"What did he do to our puppy!?" Genesis seethed and he reeled one leather clad leg back to kick the body of Hojo into the adjacent wall. While the fiery commander usually brought Sephiroth into his rants; there was a surprising lack of declaring Sephiroth had taken his kill. In fact, both he and Angeal were sending Sephiroth concerned glimpses. All that was holding their concentration together was that faint but increasingly steady 'thud' of Zack Fair's heart.

Tseng discreetly stepped away as the young 2nd Class's wounds disappeared to call for medics. Zack would need a few blood transfusions and Aerith would never forgive him if he allowed the boy to die. The Turk wasn't immune to Fair's charms himself, he would almost say they were friends.

Angeal moved over to allow Genesis the room to hold Zack's free hand and Sephiroth gingerly placed his gloved hand over the weak beating of Zackary's heart. The half opened eyes of the SOLDIER were beginning to have some clarity in them and the pained whining had quieted.

"Can you hear us, Pup? We are right here beside you." Angeal murmured soothingly in his baritone voice. Glowing blue eyes blinked slowly and moved towards the larger SOLDER commander.

"Ze..ro..." Zack's voice was cracked and hoarse. He swallowed and winced.

"Hush, precious; you are still in hot water...the medics ar-"

"Ge-n, no!" Zack's hand gripped Genesis' red coat and tugged, "Ho..jo... He said-" Zack began coughing roughly and Sephiroth fished an Elixir from his coat to hand to Angeal. Genesis frowned in concern, glowing grey eyes lifting to his lovers' faces.

"What did Hojo say, love?" Genesis asked softly after Zack had finished the Elixer with his former mentor's aid. Angeal's large hand cradled and supported his head as the SOLIDER opened his glowing blue eyes more fully.

"You need to hurry... Hojo was ranting but-" Zack gasped in a breath, "he said that he wanted me to know before I died" Genesis growled at this, "that both Gen and Angeal are sick and dying. And..and he had a cure."

Zack had already nearly expended all of his strength but all of them were silent, encouraging his blood flow with sure touches. Zack panted briefly and his eyes flickered over to Tseng pleadingly; whose dark eyes softened in response.

"Project C...he said, in..in Mako Reactor 0..."his consciousness was fading, "hurry... He said that C was being terminated..." The azure glow of the SOLDIER's eyes was cut off as Zack lost consciousness.

"Reactor 0?" Sephiroth asked the Turk by his side quietly and Tseng frowned, his voice lowering to a point where only the enhanced could hear as both the medics and Cissnei arrived.

"Genesis, if you could stay with Zack; I will need both Sephiroth and Angeal for this." After a nod from the auburn haired commander, the Wutian Turk began walking briskly, "follow me." Cissnei nodded to Tseng as they passed and she remained with both Genesis and Zack as they prepped him for transport.

They took the employee elevator and Tseng pressed the button for the basement level; which was reserved for maintenance workers.

"Apologies, Reactor 0 is confidential. The official story is that this reactor was abandoned halfway through completion and the location never divulged." Tseng said in a neutral tone. Sephiroth frowned.

"Where is it? And do you know anything about the Project Zack mentioned?" The General questioned. He discreetly took Angeal's hand and squeezed it as his older lover looked troubled being reminded they were away from their puppy when he was still in danger and possibly traumatized by what Hojo had done to him. Glowing light blue eyes met his and the barest of smiles tugged at the broad shouldered 1st Class' lips. Sephiroth was usually against affection in public and he appreciated the gesture.

"It is below the Shinra building, only accessible from the basement but impossible to access if you don't know exactly where to look. And...I am afraid I know nothing of Project C. Hojo had hundreds of active experiments going in different locations all over the planet. As Turks, we try to keep tabs on everything, but the Professor was especially good at ruining our attempts at digging into his affairs." The Director of the Turks looked slightly annoyed at this fact, frowning.

"So, we don't know where or even what we are looking for?" Angeal asked, brow furrowing in irritation.

"Not necessarily. While Professor Hojo kept most of his experiments secret, his methods for storing them, sorting them and his encoding for his notes were meticulously filed away. So if he is 'terminating' a project, they are always put in a certain place and any notes on file concerning the project can be decoded by any Turk." Tseng said softly, watching the numbers displayed on the digital panel falling into the single digits. Angeal relaxed slightly.

"So you know where to look?" He asked in a concerned tone, just to be sure. Zack had said not only Gen, but himself were not only sick; but dying. Tseng's eyes met his and then Sephiroth's.

"Yes; his method of disposal is quite violent. Whenever a project has failed; Hojo throws the experiment into a mako tank and he introduces fluoroantimonic acid into the mako. As you know and have seen recently; the late Professor is one for torture and drawing it out to his desire." Both men became silent as the elevator came to a stop. Tseng stepped out into the hallway, a low hum resounding throughout the long maintenance tunnel.

"I apologize for making two of you leave Fair unattended, but I needed two SOLIDER for this. We have sent a few Turks down here and Rude was the only one to make it back in one piece." The Turk Director's voice was pitched low again. Both 1st Classes tensed as the stony faced Wutain man continued, "he wasn't able to tell me much; but this site was precious to Hojo. All of his most important work was placed here; close, for safekeeping."

"Super SOLIDER?" Sephiroth wondered out loud, glowing jade eyes glancing to the side to meet with Angeal's. Hojo had always said he wanted to further the current development of SOLIDER, that he could improve and create something stronger.

"Yes; Phase 2 of the SOLIDER program. I don't know if he has made any progress or what is down there, but multiple life signs have been detected. Both monsters and...humanoid life signals."

"There are humans down here!?" Angeal choked out. Of course it was all but confirmed that Sephiroth, himself, Genesis and pretty much any SOLIDER were considered 'human experiments'; but they had yet to see it firsthand. Unless you counted the General, whose entire life was controlled; they had yet to see a human being in active captivity. Zack was a fresh example of Hojo's 'care' and Angeal felt a sinking feeling.

"Here," Tseng suddenly stopped and faced...the wall. Sephiroth frowned and approached it. There was no visible panel to open it and without any warning, Tseng stuck his arm through the wall.

"A hologram?" He stepped through it and saw the beginning of a staircase. Angeal and Tseng appeared beside him, "I have never seen one so convincing."

Tseng nodded and gestured towards the stairs, "I will guide you to the section with the mako tanks and gather anything from the mainframe on Project C."

"We will cover you." Angeal returned and he unsheathed his spare broad sword; leaving the Buster on his back. Sephiroth drew his still stained blade and nodded to show he was ready. As a swordsman, he usually cleaned Masumune right after the fact. Keeping Hojo's blood on it didn't have a clear reason, perhaps he wanted the reminder to stay for a bit longer.

Zack's suffering deserved more than a quick clean.

Their descent down the countless level of stairs dragged on quite a bit longer than both Angeal or Sephiroth had anticipated. The pair had blurred down the stairs to get some ground on Tseng to take out any possible sentries but it was eerily quiet aside from the growing volume of a normal reactor. But this was a lot deeper and they slowed to a near stop to allow the Turk time to catch up.

The reactor was excessively loud to their enhanced hearing, the sheer amount of mako pulsed with each beat of their heart and some screams from unknown monsters rang out intermittently. Angeal shielded his glowing eyes as he stepped off of the staircase to peek at the brightness of mako pooling even further below.

Sephiroth and Angeal were unprepared for a call that came from within rather than something attacking. It was weak but powerful enough to steal their vision for half a second. The broad shouldered Commander stumbled back a step and jerked his startled gaze to Sephiroth.

"What is it?" Tseng's calm voice asked, out of breath above them as he took the last set of stairs.

"I am...unsure. A distress call." Sephiroth answered softly.

"I didn't hear anything." Tseng ventured with a frown and then turned his attention to Angeal, "you heard it as well?"

The 1st Class hesitated but then nodded, "yes. It wasn't really anything I heard...more like felt. Something is calling for help."

"Something only you two heard..." Tseng frowned but then shook his head, "we can't check into it for now. This way." Tseng set off at a brisk run and they flanked him. A few levels and a lot of mutated monsters later had both the General and Commander on edge; but no alarm sounded. There were no human sentries and the monsters here were venomous, high leveled abominations.

"This is it." Tseng called just ahead of them and motioned; a locked door with a keypad next to the Turk. Angeal and Sephiroth approached the door when another call rang forth; loud and...

"The distress call is coming from here." Angeal stated quietly. Sephiroth pressed a gloved hand against the wall; just barely hearing the more controlled gurgling of mako tanks within.

"Here?" Tseng asked with a slightly alarmed expression that smoothed out as he hacked into the keypad. The red light changed to green. Dark eyes lifted to regard both men.

"Be careful." Tseng warned tonelessly, "if it is only heard by SOLIDER, it may be dangerous." The Turk reloaded his gun and shoved the door open before the access timed out. Sephiroth took point and edged into the room, followed closely by his older lover. Most of the tanks were empty or full of both mako and remains being eaten away by acid. There were rows of them and Sephiroth frowned at a faint 'pull'. He glanced wordlessly at his Commander, who nodded to his unspoken question, both of their weapons at the ready. The General followed the pull to the last tank in the very last row and froze in place, feeling Angeal tense beside him.

The tank was filled completely with mako, the figure within slumped to the floor of the liquid prison. Sephiroth took a few steps closer to look at the human being; because that was indeed what occupied the tank. It was hard to tell the exact color, but spikes not unlike their puppy's sprang from the person's head, being tugged in different directions by the current of mako. A long sweep of the person's nude body confirmed that he was a male, though his features were 'pretty' enough that it was hard to tell the gender. The eyes...

Were luminescent blue. Sephiroth was uncertain if he had ever seen such a shade of blue in nature. It reminded him vaguely of a winter lake; untouched by man and calm. Too calm; as they were halfway open and staring right through them as if not seeing the two SOLDIER standing in front of the tank. There were some scars, but it looked like Hojo had taken special care not to mar this person's body.

"Seph..." Angeal breathed softly beside him, almost inaudible, "his inner left thigh." The General's eyes snapped to that location and saw a black barcode along with a carefully tattooed 'Project C' just below. They snapped out of their trance when Tseng approached the tank and began hitting the buttons.

Despair and fear hit both SOLIDER and it took a moment to register that it had come from 'Project C' even though he hadn't moved or blinked.

"Tseng, wait. You are frightening him." Sephiroth told the Director, who looked over his shoulder at them with a slightly startled expression. The sharp gaze jerked to the unresponsive male, then back to the General.

"How do you know? He looks like he is in a mako induced coma." The Turk paused in pressing the buttons but pointed to a timer that was counting down. To termination. They had less than two minutes.

"He is projecting those emotions very strongly at the moment." The silver haired SOLDIER supplied after a moment, his gaze going to Angeal, "we can feel them." Glowing emerald eyes stared at the youth through the glass.

"I will try to talk to him." Angeal murmured softly and he bent down so that he was taking up the expanse before the blank bright gaze.

"Project C?" Angeal asked in a low tone, pressed against the glass. The youth's gaze flickered, sluggish. He was conscious? Sephiroth leaned close as well. His round pupils phased into an all too familiar feline slit that had the General's breath catching.

Confusion and wariness; the pupil returned to it's original roundness and finally focused on Angeal with difficulty. A haze of pain that struck them was confusing as the person looked unharmed and the acid was not deployed.

"We need to turn off the timer for the acid. We are taking you away from here. Can you stay calm while we drain the tank?" Angeal's voice was soothing and the larger man noted that the youth's gaze sometimes became absent as if he were struggling with something. The boy's lips parted and he said something, but no sound came as he inhaled more mako with the action.

"He asked if we are SOLIDER." Sephiroth supplied, more adept at lip reading than the other two.

"We are." The boy's expression closed a little but he gave the barest of nods. Tseng quickly keyed in the deactivation code and the timer for the acid switched off. The tank began to drain and the boy began trembling visibly, more pain filtering into Sephiroth and Angeal's senses.

"Do you see a wound?" Sephiroth questioned, concerned. There was no blood but the amount of pain was staggering. The level of mako drained past the boy's head and Angeal cringed as the youth vomited and dry heaved on the glowing liquid.

"Please..." The boy reached forward sluggishly and pressed a hand flat against the glass. Sephiroth leaned closer to the tank.

"What do you need?" He questioned. The youth's mako bright blue gaze moved from Angeal to look at the General.

"Kill me." The experiment pleaded, the pain that had been creeping along the edges of both SOLDIER's senses roaring into a vicious force. Angeal muffled a cry of pain, eyes widening when blood began leaking from one of the youth's glowing eyes. Sephiroth had staggered back. A gunshot rang out through the room and the glass of the tank shattered; the experiment's body jerking as a very powerful tranquilizer buried itself in the exposed jugular vein.

Sephiroth and Angeal took a good minute to shake off the haze of pain and when they came completely back to awareness; Tseng was busy hacking the computer. Project C had been dressed in one of the lab's generic flimsy gowns and his eyes were completely shut. Blood still seeped from one eye in a morbid parody of tears.

"Are you alright, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked quietly and Angeal nodded hesitantly.

"What happened?" Tseng asked from the computer terminal, not sparing a glance as he was fixated on hacking Hojo's experiment files. They needed to know what they were dealing with before leaving the Reactor.

"He asked us to kill him," Angeal's voice was shaking slightly, "I don't know where it is coming from, but he is channeling excruciating pain. He wants relief."

"Are you sure he isn't manipulating you two? He isn't hurt any-" Tseng's voice quieted as the computer pulled up the file for Project C. The Turk immediately sent several copies to his own computer and several of his subordinates before he sat back and began to decipher the code. The Director paused several times to verify that he even caught on to the basics before he turned to them with a visibly disturbed expression.

"Tseng?" The General queried, mako eyes moving from the Turk, to Project C and then Angeal.

"General, I hate to ask after such private affairs but I am afraid I have to in this case. Do you still have a wing?" The Turk's face was expressionless now and Sephiroth frowned, displeasure in his eyes.

"I do."

"And Angeal?" The broad shouldered 1st stiffened and he worked his jaw before nodding in affirmation. Their mutation wasn't spoken about often, Zack hadn't even been told for a while into their relationship. Though their puppy had called their additional appendages beautiful; they didn't show physically unless needed or pleas from Zack won them over.

"And from first hand experience, have you ever 'banished' them away when they were damaged?" The dark haired Director questioned. Sephiroth and Angeal snapped their full attention back to the Turk and looked at him like he had grown a wing himself.

"No! That..." Angeal struggled for a description but failed to come up with one.

"What is this about?" The General asked, visibly tensed.

"This boy is the sole subject of Project C; I haven't read the entire file but Hojo has listed Project C as a breeding program." He paused and seemed to gather himself, "the program is designed to create biological SOLIDER."

They stared at Tseng in confusion, "so this boy is the product of an enhanced mother?" Sephiroth asked after a moment.

"No, this boy is the mother."

There was a few beats of silence before Angeal made a sound like he had been strangled. Sephiroth's brows furrowed as his eyes combed over the unconscious experiment.

"I don't understand, Tseng. He is clearly male." The silver haired 1st Class stated in a careful tone. Tseng sighed and returned to the computer, reading the synopsis.

"Experiment name Project C, seized from Nibelhiem at age four from a single mother, Elysia Strife. Following up on the town's rumors, C was taken to the nearest lab and received a full body scan. Though C had fully male genitalia, the scan revealed a healthy and fully functional uterus after some tests." Tseng paused to let this sink in.

"...He is intersex?" Sephiroth asked after exchanging a look with Angeal.

"Yes. And according to this file; his mako levels rival your own and his absorption rate is unheard of. He has the same mutation as yourself and Angeal; but from the report..." Tseng paused, "Hojo was excited that he had two fully functional wings. I am just glancing through this; but from what I can tell, this boy has been raped in an attempt to successfully breed him. Low leveled SOLDIER have failed to get it to take as the boy rejects them on a cellular level. Hojo became aware of this and to punish him; made it impossible to heal C with Materia or any man made method. To complete his punishment, he broke both wings and forced him to-"

"That is enough." Sephiroth spat and Angeal placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder. The General took a few breaths, remembering a time when he was young when Hojo had broken his wing. The pain had been unlike anything he had ever felt and had felt since then. It explained why the boy had begged for death and the pain he had been putting off nearly caused them to fall unconscious.

"We can't heal him?" Angeal questioned and Tseng shook his head.

"Not by normal means, Hojo was trying to gain more control over C breeding. So what is required to heal him is mako attuned to a SOLIDER; exchanged through bodily fluid."

"No! We won't rape him." Angeal hissed, eyes narrowed. Tseng paused and shook his head.

"In this case, it would be beneficial to both parties. Sub-notes reveal that cells from C will heal both yourself and Genesis. Cells that can be passed just as surely through fluids." Angeal tore his gaze from Tseng to Sephiroth, the older SOLIDER shaking his head.

"Seph, I can't rape him. We can't do this."

"If he permits it, it wouldn't be rape." Sephiroth reasoned, though he didn't like the idea either.

"It isn't that simple." Tseng cut in. Angeal frowned at the Turk.

"This is already complicated, what else?" He asked.

"He will imprint with any SOLIDER that shares cells with him. So he will likely beg you to kill him regardless. We can take some vials of blood and kill him now." Tseng said in a calm tone.

"You want us to kill him?" Angeal asked in disbelief.

"It would be the easiest way to do this, he already asked you to kill him. It would be a mercy." The Director confirmed. Angeal tore his glowing blue eyes from the Turk to gaze at Sephiroth in askance. There was a conflicted expression on the General's face and the slitted pupils widened slightly before Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"Sephiroth, we need to get everyone together for this. Gen needs to know and decide for himself if he wants blood on his hands. We need to let Zack know." He insisted. The General paused and then nodded.

"We will tell them. Tseng, can you keep...C sedated?" Tseng nodded and began rearranging the tranquilizers for easier access. The General had known the Director long enough that even though SOLIDER and his department were completely separate; that they would work out differences when working together on more...complicated missions. The rivalry between Turks and the SOLIDER program was just for show; to raise morale. He and Angeal watched with a conflicted expression as the Wutain man administered enough tranquilizer to kill five men.

Project C was both a complication and their salvation. Sephiroth could see merits with both plans. While simply killing C would absolve them of any hardships; it didn't even sit well with him to do so. While an experiment, Project C was still human and his sense of self was intact. Angeal's honor wouldn't allow it and Zack would possibly not recover if he ever caught wind that he had doomed the experiment to death when that same experiment had saved two of his most precious people.

This would be a hard call and the General left with Angeal who was holding Project C close, Tseng following in their wake. They had issues with monsters but Project C remained unconscious the entire way back to the Turk department.

After making absolutely certain that Project C would remain sedated; the General and his oldest lover immediately sought out Zack and Genesis in the hospital wing. They were relieved to see Zack smiling brightly and teasing Genesis goodnaturedly but they both grew quiet upon their arrival. Zack was especially sensitive to their change in moods and Genesis had known them too long to not notice something was wrong.

"Did you...not find the experiment?" Zack questioned, fear creeping in his voice as he eyed them with anxious glowing blue eyes. Genesis tensed and glanced between them, one hand absently moving to stroke his wounded shoulder.

"We found Project C, but there are complications." Sephiroth told them with a furrowed brow. The auburn haired Commander laughed uneasily.

"It is never good to hear you say 'complications' in that tone of voice, deary." He said, tension in his entire body. Angeal took the seat on Zack's other side and took his puppy's hand while Sephiroth sat on the foot of the hospital bed.

"What is it?" Their youngest lover asked in a soft tone, pitched low so it was private between them. They were in the medical ward, but someone could still overhear.

"We located the experiment you mentioned before it was too late. However; Project C is a human experiment who is still very much aware. The nature of his designated Project makes this difficult and we needed to tell both of you the options and consequences before making a final call." Angeal stated softly, Genesis and Zack sending him shell shocked expressions. Angeal's hand tightened on Zack's when those normally cheerful eyes became clouded with pained remembrance of what Hojo was capable of.

"What is the nature of Project C?" Genesis asked just as quietly.

"He is the sole participant in the breeding program for the second phase of SOLDIER; with himself as an intersex individual that Hojo took from his town when found he could possibly carry children."

If they had been shell shocked before, they were now brain dead.

"Wait...? What is 'intersex' again?" Zack asked, flustered.

"A person born without a discernible gender or someone who has both male and female genitalia. In C's case, both are apparently functional. From the file; he is outwardly male but has a working uterus." Sephiroth explained. Zack's jaw dropped as he fought to process this; being from a small town it was something he had never encountered.

"He is sane?" Genesis questioned. If the experiment had become feral; they wouldn't likely be having this conversation. A nod confirmed his thoughts.

"He is enhanced and has a unique mutation that we are intimately familiar with." The broad shouldered 1st murmured. If this situation weren't so grave, Sephiroth may have found the increasing expressions of surprise on his lovers comical. They made no move to speak so Angeal continued, his expression darkening.

"He begged us to kill him. Tseng said that Hojo had broken both of his wings before forcing them out of sight, after insuring that no magic or man-made method could heal the damage." Genesis snarled lowly, his eyes flashing in a familiar expression of homicidal urges towards Hojo.

"He has two wings? And they are inside him, all broken?" Zack choked out after taking all of it in.

"Yes." The silver haired General answered gravely.

"And it is impossible to heal him?" Genesis asked and Angeal sighed; exchanging a look with Sephiroth.

"It is, but the only way to do that is to exchange body fluids to share our attuned mako to make it possible. He has been raped by SOLIDER members before, all that were listed as AWOL in the system. The file also said he imprints with those he shares cells with."

The room became silent as Zack and Genesis allowed the gravity of the situation sink in with them.

"We are we supposed to do?" The youngest 2nd questioned, eyes flicking in between all of them.

"Tseng suggested that we take what we need and then kill the experiment." Sephiroth stated tonelessly so it was hard to tell what the man's personal thoughts in it were. Genesis bristled and Zack glowered.

"We...We can't do that! We don't pay someone back for saving two very...very important-" Zack gasped, shuddering and emotionally raw from his run-in with Hojo and this news, "we can't murder him!"

"I agree with the pup and I know Angeal won't want to kill him. What about you, Sephiroth?" There was an old challenging glint in Genesis' glowing grey eyes. An old rivalry that had simmered down since they had become partners. Sephiroth paused, thinking out his response carefully.

"It doesn't sit right with me that Project C has appeared to suffer his entire life under Hojo's authority. He did request that we kill him and with the circumstances; I don't see any humane way to deal with this." He looked at Genesis and the auburn haired Commander looked away in sadness and frustration.

"Zack? You have been quiet..." Angeal murmured gently and the youth blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"You said he would imprint with anyone he shares cells with, what does that mean exactly?" The puppy's voice was eerily calm and it concerned everyone else in the room.

"Unconditional and unquestioned trust." Genesis murmured softly. Zack frowned and tilted his head.

"Does body fluids have to be...ya'know, like spunk? Can't it just as easily be saliva?"

All of the older SOLIDER paused in consideration. Since the experiment had revolved around breeding and reproduction; as well as the trying day it had been so far; rape had sprung immediately to mind.

"It would just be kissing," Zack's voice had taken on a pleading tone, "we could ask his permission and I am sure Aerith may be able to help out?"

"Puppy..." Angeal's tone was gently questioning. Zack sounded like he wanted to give the experiment a chance at life but the imprinting was inevitable. Project C would be at high risk of falling for a form of slavery. Much like a chocobo chick who saw his mother when it opened its eyes for the first time, ultimate trust was something that was risky and could be mistreated.

"I want something -good- to come of today. If we kill Project C, this day will haunt me for the rest of my life." Zack's glowing blue eyes were slightly moist with unshed tears, "we need to at least give him a choice."

"What about imprinting with us? Wouldn't that be a form of intimate relationship?" Leave it to Sephiroth to get to the root of things when they had decided that C should live. Zack sighed.

"He sounds like he could at least use some friends? Just because he does this imprinting stuff doesn't mean he has to have sex with each of us and bear us children." Their puppy ended that statement with an unsettled laugh, as it was completely possible, "if some problems come with it, we can work them out; right?"

There was a few minutes of quiet as each of them milled through their separate thoughts. It seemed harmless enough. Take the experiment to Aerith to see if she could stabilize him enough for him to make a choice. Share cells so that Genesis and Angeal would live. And the rest was open ended.

C could leave Shinra all together. Imprinting didn't change anything and the experiment was a stranger to them. They would have everything they needed when the Commanders' health was assured.

Needless to say; when they agreed on attempting this that they didn't realize how wrong they would be...

To be continued...

Greetings old readers and new alike. I am unhappy to announce that I have retired Anxious Heart completely. I know a lot of you stuck around for the story to be completed but no matter how much I tried to work on an outline; the pieces never fell into a place where I could complete it. I posted the story in 2011, and it went through 3 rewrites before I decided today that it should be taken down. I apologize profusely for being unable to tackle the time travel genre at this time and encourage another writer to adopt Anxious Heart for those who have waited so long. I can provide the first 5 chapters if anyone is interested.

This new story is my winter writing project and I am a few chapters ahead of posting here. I admit to having a guilty pleasure with MPREG stories and writing the OT5 is a challenge. I hope that it is well received here. I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I intend to contribute to the fandom while waiting for Square to complete the remake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The doctors had kept Zack for a full twenty four hours, much to their own grief. As he slowly regathered his wits, the young 2nd Class wanted to leave as soon as he felt well and was very vocal about it. They had wanted to keep him for another day, but Sephiroth thought his youngest lover had enough of both hospital and lab settings. Plus they had a pressing problem that Tseng had called them about.

Project C was requiring a more lethal dosage of tranquilizers each time they were administered, his body building up a tolerance every time the Director made sure the experiment was completely out. Tseng didn't know what C's threshold was and both Rude and Reno were busy decoding the files they had hacked. Once told of their plan, every Turk available but Cissnei was sent to assure a 'black out' on Sectors five and six.

Genesis met his three boyfriends at their shared apartment with a duffle of various clothes for disguises. It was enough to have rabid fanclub members and Shinra eyes always looking for a glimpse of them in public or where they weren't supposed to be. None of them had slept and it was going on nearly forty eight hours. Genesis tugged on the lack luster and nondescript hoodie and put on a pair of sunglasses. He and Zack had yet to see Project C, but time was of the essence.

"So we are all good on this plan? I will leave thirty minutes after both you and Angeal with Zack in tow and we meet at the usual place?"

Everyone nodded, tense and dressing in their respective sizes. The usual place was the church and though Aerith must have been sleeping at this extremely early hour; she had answered Zack's call and promised to be waiting for them.

Aerith was truly a boon. Even though Zack's relationship with her had failed after their date; they had remained close friends. Even to the point where the young woman had agreed to meet the feared General Sephiroth and the two Commanders. But not because of their rank, rather of their ties to Zack. She had fiercely threatened to harm them if they hurt Zack in anyway, which they all laughed at but took very seriously. They knew she was the last surviving Ancient, which was probably why their puppy had thought of her for help with Project C.

Zack threw his arms around both Sephiroth and Angeal, holding them close so he could lean up for a kiss from both men. They were all nervous. Genesis casually looped an arm around Sephiroth and curled into the shared embrace.

"We will be okay. Stay put and Tseng will tell you as soon as we are on board the train." Angeal murmured softly, exchanging a chaste kiss with Genesis before the other Commander leaned back and nodded, looping an arm around Zack's shoulder. Worried glowing blue eyes stared past them, out the window to the smoggy Midgar sky.

"What if he still wants to die?"

It was the question that had been unspoken all day and they fell silent before Sephiroth shook his head.

"We will deal with that if it comes to it, Zackary. Try not to think ahead of the situation." Zack worried his bottom lip and nodded reluctantly, vibrating with nervous energy. Angeal and Sephiroth lingered for a moment more before double checking their clothing and leaving the building. Zack turned toward Genesis and practically seized the other in a hug. If the auburn haired SOLIDER hadn't been expecting his youngest lover's need for comfort, he would have stumbled.

He chuckled silkily, noting the careful grip on his wounded side. It throbbed with a constant and deep pain; a reminder that Shinra had wronged them a million times over.

"Are you going to be okay, precious? This was your idea; I am sure it will work out somehow." He said in a soft tone, raising a bare hand to adjust the hood on Zack's pullover and his fingers stroked their puppy's face. Zack swallowed and leaned into the caress.

"It was less of an hour with me being with Doctor Evil. I couldn't imagine..." His eyes darted to Genesis glowing grey gaze, "an entire life like that."

Genesis' expression crumbled slightly at the reminder of nearly losing this brillent light in his life and he moved his hand to pull Zack flush to his taller body.

"Puppy... I know you want to be the hero and save everyone. We will try but we have to give Project C a choice in this. It is most possibly the first choice in his life he has been gifted. If he wants to die..." the older SOLIDER sighed sadly, "then we have to respect it and it will NOT be your fault. Understand?"

"Y-yessir." The spiky haired 2nd Class declared in a trembling voice and Genesis held Zack, rubbing soothing circles into the other's tense back and rocking him whenever he heard a soft hiccup into his chest. It was common for Zack to want to get his feelings out before a stressful mission and this was important to him. He was bracing himself.

Time seemed to pass in a sluggish crawl but Genesis answered his PHS on the first ring.

"Tseng." He acknowledged as Zack leaned back, the 2nd's hearing enhanced enough to no longer require speaker.

"Sephiroth and Angeal are currently on the second evening train to the slums. You are good to move out." The Turk relayed before hanging up. Leave it to the Director to keep it short and sweet. Zack's eyes were slightly reddened but his expression was solemn as Genesis took his hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Zack confirmed and they descended the building without issue. The upper plate was crowded in the business and entertainment sectors, but the queue for the train bound for the slums was always relatively sparse. It was no different this time and they each purchased a ticket. Zack discreetly looked away from Cissnei; who was wearing civilian clothing and browsing a fashion magazine nearby. Where she kept weapons when dressed like that...Zack was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

They cuddled like a normal couple as they waited for the train and when the whistle announced the arrival; Cissnei casually sat her second magazine down and boarded the train after them; staying a car apart from them.

Genesis leaned close to Zack, his breath hot on the other's ear and causing a shiver that made the Commander smirk.

"Relax, we have eyes everywhere and our special girl is a force to be reckoned with." Zack's glowing blue eyes peeked at Genesis from behind his reflective shades.

"You're right, but I can't shake the feeling that...that we are going with the path of the least evil."

Genesis stared at his youngest boyfriend in surprise. Hojo had taken some of that light away from his lover if he was being realistic and not pointing out the silver lining.

"There was really no easy; or 'good' way to do this. But we will do everything we can." Genesis wished that he could quote Loveless at the moment, but that would totally blow his cover. Zack sighed; staring out the window as they spiraled down the main track into the darkness of the slums. There was always a sense of gloom here; of illegal transactions and people disappearing forever.

Aerith was the only good thing down here. Genesis opened his arms and held the spiky haired 2nd to his chest as the train continued the descent; his hands stroking Zack's sides. Hojo had altered Zack just yesterday. His DNA bore the same mutation as theirs, so he would likely grow a wing. The rest was trash and harmful toxins that had to be drained over the course of the day. Zack didn't mind growing a wing, to no one's surprise. Genesis smiled a bit sadly as he leaned his cheek on top of the other's hooded head. Things really had turned upside down recently.

The automated system did a security check on their IDs twice, red lights flickering as a flat female voice cleared each car. At least there were no security hiccups tonight. The Turks were stretched thin and they really didn't need more trouble.

The train slowed and Zack untangled himself from Genesis to stretch his limbs and bounce in place to get rid of his nervousness before filing off the train alongside each passenger with the other SOLDIER following at a sedate pace. Everyone took much different routes and they passed the playground and continued on to the church; sensing both Sephiroth and Angeal within the church before they entered. Both were standing just inside and Zack hesitated when he saw Aerith sitting among the flowers, a head with golden spikes laying in her lap.

"...Is that him?" Genesis asked quietly, noting that Tseng and Rude were watching attentively at the back of the church, both armed.

"Yes, that is him. His sedatives will wear off soon and the Ancient is concentrating on a sort of barrier spell that will protect him briefly from the pain." Sephiroth stated carefully, glancing at the braided brunette girl.

"Can I see him, before he wakes up?" Zack asked, blue eyes widening as he glimpsed Aerith's strained expression, "or is the magic too difficult?"

"Aerith is a sensitive person, pup." Angeal murmured lightly; "the gravity of C's suffering is proving to be difficult to contain. But I don't see any reason you or Genesis couldn't get a closer look. But do so quickly; we want Aerith to be his focal point when he wakes up."

Zack nodded and took Genesis' hand, who smiled weakly as they approached the kneeling Ancient and the experiment. Their combat boots fell heavily against the wood, creating echos in the church before they both came to a halt.

"He looks so young, Gen." Zack whispered, voice strained with sudden emotion. He hadn't expected the experiment to be younger than he was. He appeared to be asleep, long lashes swept over pale skin and fluffy spikes that reminded Zack too much of a chocobo. The teen looked far too innocent this way; snuggled up against Aerith. Zack brought a hand to his mouth when his enhanced senses picked up the odor of heavy mako and blood from an unseen source.

"We should move back now." Genesis said and their puppy's gaze snapped to his face at the tone used. Glowing grey eyes remained fixed on the experiment's face and they were saddened. Zack swallowed and nodded; returning to Angeal and Sephiroth with the auburn haired SOLIDER following.

"Aerith requested we be quiet." Sephiroth murmured, "the experiment didn't seem aggressive initially but Tseng won't hesitate to shoot C."

"We won't interfere." Genesis agreed and they whispered to each other before Aerith held a finger to her lips for them to be silent. Everyone held their breath as Project C stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Glowing blue eyes blinked a second time and trained on Aerith's smiling face blankly.

"Hey, silly." The Ancient chuckled and giggled when the luminescent eyes blinked a third time, confusion seeping into the glowing eyes. Aerith had plucked one of her precious flowers and brought it into view, "would you like one? I won't charge you anything for it."

C's gaze moved to the offered flower and hesitantly; he raised a hand close to the bloom before lightly grazing his fingertips over the soft petals. His gaze darted in between the flower and Aerith's smiling face.

"...What is it?"

Aerith's cheerful expression almost faltered and everyone was wondering what she asked next, "you don't know what a flower is?" C paused and shook his head, spikes moving with the action, "it is a plant that I grow. Flowers come in all shapes, colors and sizes. People like to give them as presents to people they like. I heard you were sick; so I thought you might like it?"

C seemed to be processing this and he carefully closed his grip around the flower, but didn't seem to know what to do with it. Mako blue eyes returned to Aerith.

"What's your name?" Aerith questioned gently, with a warm emerald gaze.

"Project C." Was the immediate response and the Ancient shook her head patiently.

"Not that. Didn't you ever have another name?" A guarded expression swept over the girl's face before C closed his eyes and swallowed.

"I...My mother called me something else..." It was apparent from the pain and struggle with the words that the experiment was fighting to remember something he hadn't thought about for a long time.

"Do you remember your name?" Aerith asked kindly and C hesitated before nodding.

"Is this a trick?" C asked softly; blue eyes peering up into the brunette woman's face. Aerith's smile faltered and she tilted her head, green eyes concerned.

"Why would you say this was a trick?" She asked. The experiment's eyes focused on the yellow petals of the flower.

"Hojo liked this sort of thing. Giving a small glimpse of hope to prisoners and then crushing it repeatedly until they broke was his favorite game. This seems like something he would do. There are four SOLDIER signatures in this room and two others I can't place."

Aerith stared down at the experiment in shock. So, C had been aware of them this entire time; but he remained composed and curious.

"If you think this is a set-up to harm you; why aren't you fighting back?" The Ancient questioned softly. C's infinitely blue eyes returned to her face as Tseng tensed; hand on his weapon.

"Because I can't remember the last time I saw someone with a kind face; even if it is staged. If I am to return to my tank after being raped; I would like to hold onto the memory of what a smile looks like."

Aerith shuddered and tears gathered in her green eyes and C made a soft noise.

"Don't cry; I won't hurt you." Was the soft reassurance, blue eyes moving towards the flower, "my name, it's Cloud. Are you an experiment too?"

"Cloud..." Aerith breathed and then shook her head, "no. I am not an experiment, not anymore. And you have nothing to fear anymore. Hojo is dead."

Project C...Cloud jerked as if he had been struck, staring uncomprehendingly at Aerith, "...dead?" It was a forign concept. Hojo didn't seem mortal. He couldn't be dead; this was a mind game. It had to be.

He jumped away from the Ancient and whirled around to take in his surroundings. This wasn't the reactor; the air was different. A hologram couldn't hide the stench of the labs. Two men in formal suits were staring intensely at him, gun and baton drawn but Cloud paid them no mind as he turned to size up the group of SOLIDER standing by one of the exits. Four of them...two felt familiar and he froze as fractured memories filtered back.

The tall, dark haired man with stubble and a large frame had been speaking to him through the tank. The equally tall man with waist length silver hair and slitted green eyes was dressed differently, but he had been there too.

Sephiroth. Cloud recognized him on a cellular level. This was Hojo's prized experiment. Horror filtered into the blond's eyes and he took a step back. If Hojo's favorite was here, did that mean the Professor had found a way around the only defense he had of carrying a child against his will? Hojo had went on and on that Sephiroth was the ideal father to any potential children he was intended to bear. The pew closest to Cloud splintered and exploded as he took another step away from the SOLIDER.

There was a gunshot, a yell and then consistent screaming. Cloud had backed himself into the wall furthest away from both the Turk who had shot him and all of the SOLIDER. He faintly realized that it was him who was screaming, and the staggering pain reminded him in no uncertain terms that his wings were still crippled and hidden away.

-Help me!- The air rippled with his silent call, an instinct he couldn't control resonating with any J-cells closest. He was shielding himself with his arms and couldn't find the strength to remain upright, so he slumped to the wooden floor. There were people crowding around him and Cloud curled into a tight ball, faintly registering the female voice yelling. Everyone but her backed off, but not far.

Green light drifted around them and the girl was hushing him as the pain slowly lessened. Cloud convulsed, confused because she seemed to be holding him without a clear reason. It wasn't a restraining touch and the experiment was sure he was broadcasting his confusion and pain. He slowed his hyperventilating gasps and shuddered as the pain faded to a bearable amount.

"Cloud, listen closely; alright?" The brunette whispered to him and Cloud swallowed back his urge to cry out, "we brought you here because we wanted to help you and we need your help too."

His help?

"Two of the SOLIDER in this room are dying because of an experiment gone wrong. Hojo had said before he died that your cells will cure them." The Ancient said gently. Cloud began shaking his head in denial.

"I-I can't..." He gasped. He would imprint; they would be biologically attuned as permissible fathers and Cloud wouldn't be able to deny them.

"Please, consider it. They are good men and they won't hurt you. They didn't want you to die without a chance at life." Aerith pleaded. Cloud frowned; he was dripping blood from the wound in his side. They could have killed him; he had wanted them to. But they had brought him here in an action that didn't benefit them at all.

"Cloud Strife." Luminescent eyes jerked to find the owner of the baritone voice that uttered his given name and a surname he had nearly forgotten. It was Sephiroth, who was gazing at him with cat-like green eyes. His own eyes pinned in response.

"These men are very important to me. They are my subordinates, my lovers and I can't imagine a life without them. Give your chance at life seven days. Imprint or no; if you ask for death after seven days; I swear on my rank as General and on all of them that I will grant your wish."

Sephiroth was...making a deal? He looked at these men that the General of SOLIDER claimed to hold dear more closely. The two he was unfamiliar with looked saddened. One with auburn hair, an aristocratic face and glowing grey eyes. The youngest with bright blue eyes and spiky ebony hair. Cloud paused on the sincere expressions on their face.

They could've killed him and taken what they needed with less hassle. The man who had shot him looked chastened and Sephiroth frowned at him; "and if I cannot; Tseng will in my place. Someone who will not be connected with you."

Cloud's glowing eyes moved to the suited man, who straightened and nodded in agreement. A third party... He grimaced as the pain was returning; the girl who held him trembling. She was shielding him somehow and the blond didn't know what out of this impossible situation struck a chord, but he gave in.

If this was a trap and Sephiroth; as well as the man who shot him was lying; Cloud could always find another solution?

"I will saved your loved ones, General." The experiment murmured softly. The shine in the silver haired SOLDIER's eyes increased as his eyes widened the tiniest bit.

"Wait!" The auburn haired SOLDIER held up his hands and the other three narrowed glowing eyes at him, "one condition!"

Cloud braced himself for the worst but nodded slightly; eyes hazing in pain.

"You have to do this with all four of us. We are a packaged deal." The pout the other wore as he stared stubbornly at the others just wore Cloud down. He was tired of the pain, it was growing more and more unbearable.

"But just kissing!" The youngest interfered, looking afraid that the auburn haired one with an attitude had ruined their chances. At what? His cells were still viable after death. The 'just kissing' comment had made him relax again though. Kissing was something he knew the basics of; he could safely kiss but still imprint.

"Okay." He murmured and gently pushed Aerith from clinging to him, "thank you. But I am tired; I want the pain to end..." Emerald eyes stared at him in compassion and he was squeezed for no apparent reason before she stood up and backed away from him. Cloud fought his way to his feet. He would do this properly. If the blond grasped this confusing scenario; they wanted to save his life and have him return the favor two-fold.

Cloud held no illusions that he was human and creature instincts would help him through this. His lips parted and he inhaled slowly; spreading his arms out to ground himself further. This would hurt and the experiment had never shared his cells willingly.

The emergence of his massive wings was beyond anything Hojo had ever inflicted before; the large appendages gashed deep, hundreds of hollow; delicate bones shattered. A few pitiful bloodstained feathers clung to the mutilated flesh. The pain drove back all conscious thought and his eyes glowed fiercely as he reached outwards towards the group of SOLDIER.

The pull that Sephiroth had felt in the labs was back and stronger than ever. Genesis exchanged a glance with Angeal and after a moment's hesitation; Angeal was the first to approach the blond.

The oldest SOLDIER dwarfed the lithe experiment, though the broken wings added some to Cloud Strife. Large hands carefully rested on the blond's hips as Angeal leaned down, mako eyes gentle as he pressed his lips against Strife's. The experiment uttered an unsure noise that made one of Angeal's hands fly up to cradle the back of his head; guiding the other into the kiss. Cloud's hands fisted in the material of the SOLIDER's disguise and he stood on tiptoe as the older Commander parted his mouth. The shorter enhanced youth emitted a needy whine and their tongues sought the other in open air. The instant they made contact; Cloud whimpered and latched onto Angeal's mouth greedily, sucking on the older man's tongue.

Glittering green was mixed in the saliva that escaped from their joined lips; the gashes on the wings visibly healing at a slow rate.

Genesis was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor at the moment. The sheer energy the pair was putting off was intoxicating and the sight of it...

Angeal suddenly groaned deeply and his body shuddered as a light burst throughout the room, temporarily blinding all within before the SOLDIER pulled away from the small blond with visible difficulty. His wide mako eyes met with Cloud's and the expression there broke his heart. Within the luminescent blue was an amount of devotion and trust that usually was gained over decades, not an instant without any provocation. His fingers gently carded through the blond spikes, a habit he had with his puppy as he realized that he felt...complete.

For the first time in his life, Angeal felt whole and healthy. It had worked.

And he couldn't feel more guilty or undeserving of that pure look Cloud was aiming at him now.

"Gen..." Angeal motioned the fiery Commander over and Angeal took a few steps away. Cloud reached for Genesis and was pliant in the red-head's embrace as the passionate man hooked his thumb under the youth's chin and meshed their lips together. Though the blond had seemed confused at Angeal's retreat; the introduction to new mako from another SOLIDER had him keening softly into the kiss. Genesis matched Cloud's desperate fervor, their fingers tangling together. The flash of bright light repeated and relief swept through the SOLDIER, a low moan vibrating into Cloud's mouth as his shoulder finally, finally stopped hurting.

Tears bit at his glowing eyes and he broke away with a sob. Cloud's blue eyes stared at him pleadingly and with a sinking feeling; Genesis realized this was essentially as bad as raping the blond. The innocent and unquestionable loyalty given to him made him feel unworthy.

"Goddess..." Genesis breathed, exchanging a horrified look with Angeal. He couldn't let Sephiroth or their puppy feel this guilt; it was suffocating.

"Seph, no-" Genesis threw out an hand to halt the General's progression towards them and the silver haired SOLIDER stopped; confusion resting lightly in his gaze.

"Genesis?" He questioned. The red head swallowed and looked down at the blond. It hurt to look at that expression.

"Is this enough?"

A touch of understanding and reason entered the experiment's eyes; his still injured wings drooping in response.

"Is this enough?" He repeated desperately; both relieved and alarmed when Cloud's expression became carefully blank.

"It still hurts and you said-"

"Forget it. This is just as bad as rape! I don't want Seph or our Pup feeling guilty every time they see you." He had bit out the words and the brief flash of hurt that crossed Cloud's expression made Genesis freeze.

But it was gone as quickly as it came. Had he imagined it?

"...I see..." With a wince; Cloud banished his still wounded wings away and was gone from the church before either SOLIDER or the Turks even realized he was gone.

"What the FUCK, Genesis..." The growl was low and gravelly, something that normally aroused him about Angeal; but the tone had him backing away from his oldest lover. Naturally; when he didn't understand something; the red head's temper flared.

"What?! I spared Zack and Sephiroth from the guilt I know you felt as well! Cloud should be thanking me, two less people he imprinted with." His gaze flickered to Zack and then after finding a solemn, angry expression on his youngest lover hesitantly met Sephiroth's furious gaze. Genesis tensed and frowned, suddenly feeling unsure of his hasty decision.

"...What did I do?" He questioned after a heavy silence.

"We made a deal with Cloud. He saves your lives and we heal him. You invited him to imprint with all four of us. Higher risk for him but higher chance of a full recovery. We get a week to convince him that life is worth living." Sephiroth's tone changed; pitching lower, "and you dismissed him right after he imprints with you, implying that he would be nothing but a guilty reminder. AND he didn't even get to heal all of the way."

Genesis felt like the most unworthy creature on the Planet at the moment, tears leaking from his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking clearly." The auburn haired Commander murmured; the gravity of his actions sinking in. If Cloud had been a newborn chocobo chick and him the mother; what he did was the equivalent of the mother kicking the hatchling away. The chocobo didn't understand what it had done but still hurt. Still died without its mother.

"We have to find him!" He realized; as soon as possible to limit the damage. Aerith joined both the Turks and SOLDIER in their search that night.

But even when the sun rose; they hadn't found Cloud Strife.

 **To be continued**

Author's Note: I told a few people that I would wait to post until Monday, but I couldn't help myself. X'D I hope you enjoyed the update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been two days since they had last known where Cloud was. Unfortunately; only Aerith and Zack had been able to search during this time since Sephiroth had been going through the aftermath of him murdering Hojo. If there was one thing he regretted from killing that man; it was the paperwork he was victim to now. Angeal and Genesis had been deployed on a mission the morning after they had been healed and Tseng had spared all of the Turks he could manage.

The experiment didn't want to be found and if they could guess, he would likely not appear until his week was up.

Sephiroth frowned as he set aside the last of his forms for the day in the "out" box on his desk. He still had a trial to go through the following day; but from what Tseng had gathered; it was just for show. With the massive amount of unethical and downright inhumane work Professor Hojo had done throughout his life; there was far too much at risk for Shinra to bring any attention to the case. If the public got wind of just one thing; the entire filthy underbelly of Shinra Electronic Corporation would be brought to light.

And that would not be pretty. So it was in the President's best interests in keeping this under wraps. Sure; he had the Turks at his beck and call; but to cast a shadow on the General and his Commanders would be suicide for his entire military morale. SOLIDER was the strong arm, and they would not take out those responsible for the foundation.

This entire thing with Cloud Strife had thrown their foursome into disquiet. Zack, who was nearly always a beacon of light and cheer was downright moody at worst and worried at best. Genesis had been calling every hour until Angeal had apparently confiscated his phone and himself...

The General didn't like to be in debt to anyone. Cloud had willingly put himself at risk to himself when healing Gen and Angeal; because they were indeed whole now. Repeated tests by Hollander had confirmed that. The blond had saved the lives of two people extremely important to him. And although it had been Genesis who drove the experiment away; still injured; which was a blow to the gut for all of them; they all had to take responsibility. Even though their relationship was strained; they wanted nothing more to make this right.

The soft tone of his PHS went off to signal Sephiroth had a call and he answered it without looking at the ID. It was still work hours and there were a numbered few that called him when working.

"General Sephiroth." He greeted in a bored monotone.

There was an odd pause and his silver brows drew together, wondering if someone had gotten the wrong number and had hung up.

"...You sound absolutely thrilled. Rough couple of days?" The female voice teased and the emerald eyes of the 1st Class widened in surprise. He listened to the static that usually signaled someone calling from below the plate and heard the murmur of a crowd in the background.

Aerith...? Calling here for her was risky. Less risky now that Hojo was gone; but still quite high.

"It has been pretty tense. Do you have your puppy with you?" He stated carefully, not daring to mention a name. Who knew what scientist would replace Hojo? Shinra didn't have a good track record and Hollander was actively gunning to be the new Head of Science.

"No, he was back in his kennel four hours ago. But I do have a very sick bird in my Church right now." Aerith sounded worried now, "can you get one of the commanders to check on him? I have heard they are good with animals."

Cloud...

"They aren't due back until tonight. Shall I come instead? I know some basic first aid on avians." Sephiroth offered and Aerith laughed, though it sounded a little strained.

"That would be amazing! And since you will be here, we can finally go on that date you promised me!"

He hummed in acknowledgement; she wanted both himself and Zack.

"Thanks, sweetie! See you in a few." Aerith hung up and he flipped his PHS shut to end the call; glancing at the time to see he had ten more minutes. He dialed Zack's number and it rang three times before a groggy voice answered.

"'M not fillin' any paperwork out." The 2nd Class insisted; obviously half asleep. The General sighed.

"I don't need you for paperwork, Zackary. Aerith wants to see you and I will be meeting up with you in the usual place."

"What?" His youngest lover's voice was confused and still slurred.

"Go to the usual place and meet with her." He ordered, "it is urgent."

A pause, then "shit!" As the youth had obviously tripped over something in his haste to get out of their large bed.

"Go on, Zackary. I will be meeting you both down there shortly."

He heard a curt "roger!" before the connection was ended and Sephiroth rubbed his temples. They were nearly going on exactly three days since the experiment had healed both Commanders. What had made him seek out Aerith? Cloud had been asking for death and was frightened out of his mind.

'Very sick'; she had said. It was a little alarming she would use such a term because as enhanced as Cloud had been; it should be impossible to contract any illnesses.

The General was excessively tense when the clock signaled it was good for him to leave and his expression must have indicated that he didn't want to be bothered; because people gave him a rather wide berth. He returned to their shared apartment and ignored the fact that Zack had messily tossed all of the clothing they needed for their respective disguises everywhere.

Sephiroth dressed and caught the first train to the slums. His thoughts roamed to darker days with Hojo. When he had been younger and had no contact with the outside world; the Professor had been more liberal with his cruelty to mold him into what was expected. Once acquainted with many Shinra personnel as well as his two friends; Hojo had to be more discreet. More personable and less cruel.

But to have no limit and for no one to realize Cloud Strife existed; Sephiroth had to admit that the blond had suffered more than he ever had. And he was getting quite exhausted of seeing the youth in any form of agony.

The eerie quiet of the church when he entered was alarming and upon not seeing either Zack or Aerith; he ascended to the second floor. Hushed voices filtered from the only intact room and the General paused before entering. Aerith was sitting on the end of the makeshift cot with his puppy kneeling beside the prone blond, stroking the blond spikes. His glowing blue eyes jerked to meet Sephiroth's as he entered.

"Seph. Thank Gaia; I don't know what's wrong with him," the somber tone the teenager held had the silver haired 1st immediately on edge. His slitted pupils took in the experiment's condition. Cloud's face was drawn into a grimace and his breathing was hardly noticeable. His heartbeat was also irregular. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"Is he dying?" Zack asked in a whisper; sad mako gaze trained on the other SOLDIER. It seemed impossible as only a few days earlier; Cloud had been strong enough to stand despite dire injuries. Even if he was not eating or drinking, three days shouldn't have put him in such a condition.

"I have never seen any member of SOLDIER succumb to illness, hunger or thirst. The 3rd Class rank has a higher chance at viral infections but the more highly enhanced have no issue." He murmured, eyes narrowing on the blond, "this has to be something Hojo has done."

Zack frowned and turned his eyes towards Aerith pleadingly.

"Can't you ask the Planet what is happening to him?" He questioned with a sad expression. The Ancient sighed and spread her hands in front of her before bringing them together, fingers clasping.

"I have been trying that...but the Planet is confused about him. He has been changed so much from what was intended that I am afraid I can learn nothing." The young woman looked at Sephiroth, "what about that file?"

The General's expression darkened, "I reviewed it but there were a lot of subjects Hojo never got to...explore. Cloud's ability to carry children and his mating process were high on that list." Aerith was looking away and Zack's expression twisted in distaste before his head jerked back to his oldest boyfriend.

"The file mentioned imprinting; why did Hojo never use that against Cloud? It would be the easiest way to get what he wanted." Sephiroth frowned in thought as he processed Zack's question. Imprinting had only been mentioned once in the document.

"Hojo had written it off as something that had to be willing. He had Cloud raped, but it seems he has an ability to reject on a cellular level. If he can reject DNA to create a child, perhaps it can happen in reverse."

Zack's brows knitted.

"But you said Tseng warned you about him binding to any SOLDIER. If Hojo hadn't confirmed this, how could he know?"

A pause and the General had out his PHS, dialing the Director with a displeased expression.

"Tseng speaking," the Turk answered tonelessly.

"You know something about Project C and you aren't sharing. Care to tell me why?" The silver haired 1st asked in a terse tone. The Turk sighed.

"...I was one of the Turks that took him from his hometown. Some of the information his mother told me stuck after all of these years." Tseng informed after a brief hesitation.

"That isn't an explanation," Sephiroth pointed out with a frown.

"I didn't want Project C to complicate how things are currently within the company. Biologically enhanced children could cause problems."

Zack had overheard that last response and growled, mako eyes narrowing. Sephiroth shot his lover a nod and continued nonetheless, "which was why you were inclined to simply kill him. What do you know?"

"...Nibelhiem had some interesting folklore that Hojo was never privy to. When we came to the town; it was for the manor and the reactor but as ordered; I talked to the locals to see if there was anything of interest. Mrs. Strife and her son were outcasts; though they were natives. I wanted to learn why," Tseng paused and sighed, "she kept an old religion no one observed anymore and their old fables shines through her son."

Sephiroth shifted; expression thoughtful as he listened to Cloud's weak breathing.

"What were these fables?" He asked and Aerith motioned for him to put it on speaker. He pressed the button and held the phone away from his face.

"While religion didn't hold much interest to Professor Hojo; as someone born in Wutai; I like to hear local customs pertaining to dying ways and old legends. I visited Mrs. Strife after observing a lot of prejudice towards herself and her child. She told me that Project C had been blessed by Lupercalis; a wolf god of fertility. Apparently this god didn't distinguish between male and female, thinking that both genders in one person would make them more empowered. So three families native to Nibel mountain had a child every couple of generations that was intersex and capable of bearing children."

"These three families had multiple intersex children, but the one that had no births for five generations had been spared the fate the other two had suffered."

The General frowned and Aerith stared at Cloud sadly; "they were killed off, weren't they?"

"Yes, Mrs. Strife was only spared because the day of his birth had fallen on the day of Lupercalis' festival. Out of superstition; they had allowed the baby to live out of fear of the wolf god but they never made life easy for them. She told me stories of the last intersex individual that had been part of the Strife line. Which is why I knew Cloud would imprint, his inclination towards SOLDIER was of course engineered by Hojo. As you may have guessed; Project C must do this willingly and nothing Hojo tried could over ride this."

"His name is CLOUD!" Zack finally exploded and Tseng's silence signaled that he didn't find being on speaker amusing.

"Where are you, General?" The Turk questioned flatly.

"At the usual place, with Zackary; our mutual friend and Cloud." He answered in an annoyed tone.

"You should leave him be." Tseng warned and Zack's fists clenched.

"To die?!"

"Yes."

The blunt and short answer garnered a shocked silence before Aerith took the phone, holding it tightly.

"Give me a reason to think you are a decent person again, Tseng. Or I swear by all that is Holy that I will never forgive you." The Ancient swore with a stern expression.

There was a long silence.

"He is beyond saving unless you can get Genesis to him in time." The Turk finally answered in a resigned tone. Aerith's emerald hues softened but she still appeared both mad and worried.

"Gen? But he isn't due until tonight..." Zack murmured softly.

"Why?" It came out harsher than Sephiroth intended and the tone surprised him. Was he jealous of Genesis being the key to healing Strife? Or just that two of his lovers had something he didn't?

"Imprinting just isn't for healing; it is also the first step in a bonding process that could lead to eventual mating. The experiment is primarily avian in appearance, but there are remnants of a wolf mating pattern in there. C imprinted with Angeal and Genesis; which earned unconditional trust but it also creates a knee-jerk reaction to anything that may be an order. In his mind, one of his potential mates rejected him and if I remember his phrasing correctly; told him to go away."

Sephiroth's mouth parted in a shocked exhale and he exchanged a glance with Zack; who was wide-eyed. They were poly amorous, but they hadn't knowingly offered Cloud anything other than healing him.

...And to show him that living was worth it. Had Cloud known imprinting was the first stage of a courtship?

"Did he know?" Zack asked, glowing eyes searching the blond's strained expression.

"No. He probably knew your DNA would be accepted for child bearing purposes if you forced it upon him but nothing more. He has little information on himself and is running entirely on instinct." The Turk answered in a monotone. Aerith took Cloud's limp hand, alarmed.

"Can't we do anything to reverse this? Every one of them didn't consent to this!" She shook her head, "why is he dying?"

Tseng sighed audibly over the PHS, "what happens when a pair of lovebirds that have lived together for years are separated suddenly?"

"They..." Aerith's breath hitched, "they die. Are you saying that he needs to be close to Genesis and Angeal to stay healthy?"

"Yes." Tseng answered curtly, "I had thought him the type to be too stubborn to seek aid but it seems instinct had him returning to the place he had seen them last."

Sephiroth's jaw clenched and his slitted eyes rested on the blond's face, every breath Cloud was taking sounding faint.

"Seph..." Zack was staring at him with wide and imploring glowing eyes. Their youngest lover was asking him to make a decision for them.

In some cases; being the General was easier than being a boyfriend.

"You will be hearing from us later, Director," Sephiroth murmured darkly and then snapped the phone shut. He moved over close to Zack and embraced the dark haired youth, inhaling deeply as he gazed down at Cloud Strife. Aerith stood nearby but didn't speak out of respect.

"Gen will never forgive himself if he finds this out," the General murmured softly. Their puppy hummed softly in agreement.

"Angeal would be no better. Even though they didn't mean to do this..." He could hear the barely there tremble in the 2nd's voice. Zack was trying to keep it together. Sephiroth gently rocked the shorter frame of the younger enhanced SOLDIER.

"And you?" The General asked. He could hear Zack swallow.

"I will see his face in my nightmares for the rest of my life. He reminds me so much of you." The SOLDIER's voice finally cracked and Sephiroth could smell the saline in his shedded tears. He turned Zack around and tried to clear his boyfriend's face of tears, but they fell faster than he could keep up with.

He sighed and embraced the spiky haired 2nd silently; staring at Cloud over the other's shoulder.

"You?" The question was so soft; the silver haired General nearly missed it. He frowned at the blond thoughtfully, slitted eyes intense.

"Does it say anything that I am jealous that Gen is the solution to this problem? If I had imprinted as well; then I wouldn't have to see you cry." Sephiroth was startled when Zack pulled away; laughing unsteadily.

"That says a lot, actually..." He coughed and tried to clean off his tear-streaked face, looking up at Sephiroth with a weak smile, "I am guessing that we can't imprint with him when he is out cold?"

The jade eyed SOLDIER was unsure if Zack was attempting a joke or was serious; "I am pretty sure he can't be willing at the moment."

"Seph..." Zack's expression was serious, "Tseng said this was a bonding process that could lead to a relationship and...and babies. Possibly. Could. Don't we have the final say about that? We don't have to have something sexual from what I understand? Can't we try to save Cloud now and just deal with things as they come by?"

"There is still the possibility we will be lured into a romantic relationship." He murmured and Zack scoffed.

"I don't even know if Cloud has ever encountered 'love'. He treated Aerith's smile like it was sacred. He is basically a baby when it comes to emotions and worldly things. I think we can risk it." Their puppy smiled weakly, "and if any of us start having feelings for him; we can be honest with each other. Just like Angeal was with you two about me."

It...it could work. Worded like that it seemed possible...

"Genesis and Angeal won't make it here in time." Sephiroth realized; listening to the unsteady heart. Zack touched his shoulder.

"Go, love. You are the fastest flyer. Meet them half way." The 2nd Class SOLDIER smiled unsteadily; "and if you don't make it; we can't say we didn't try everything possible to save him."

Sephiroth nodded and exchanged a brief but passionate kiss with their youngest. When they parted; Zack nodded and picked up his PHS while Sephiroth stepped around him for the dying experiment. He easily picked up Cloud and frowned at how light the blond was. The stutter of the other's heart wasn't aiding his rising anxiety. The silver haired General exchanged one more look with Zack before he swiftly blurred across the hallways and leapt through the hole in the roof of the church; his massive black wing exploding from his left shoulder.

He didn't even pick up the first words of the conversation Zack had with either Angeal or Genesis; slipping between the upper plate and soaring towards Junon; clutching his burden securely.

Genesis blinked when one of the PHS that Angeal had pocketed began ringing.

"Is that mine or yours?" He demanded, still pissed that his usually very patient boyfriend had taken his phone away like a naughty and misbehaving child. He earned a look from Angeal before the other SOLDIER fished out the device and he frowned.

"It's our Puppy, calling for you." Angeal handed the PHS to Gen; who immediately put it on speaker.

"Hello, precious! How pleasant to be allowed to answer my own phone," Genesis said with a clear undertone of how amused he was at Angeal for his actions. The first words issued by Zack shut him up immediately though.

"Gen, we found Cloud. He's dying. There isn't much time to explain so please hear me out?" They tensed.

"We're listening."

"Tseng withheld some information about Cloud. Imprinting with him was the first step towards a bonding process. A courtship for a relationship. Along with trust, he apparently has no choice to follow orders issued by people he imprints with. He thought you rejected him and told him to get lost. But he dies if he isn't close to those he imprints with."

"SHIT!" Genesis threw the door of the helicopter open and the red headed Turk who was piloting echoed the obscenity ten-fold before shouting back at them.

"What the actual fuck?! Shut the Gaia damned door!" Reno yelled with a pissed expression. Angeal was undoing his harness calmly compared to his lover's explosive display.

"Where is he, puppy?!" Genesis yelled as he yanked blindly at his straps, only stopping when Angeal took over.

"So you guys aren't upset about non consensual relationship?" Zack questioned, the wind ripping around them as they stood.

"We could have done worse!" Genesis insisted and repeated his question, "where is Cloud now?"

"Sephiroth is flying to meet you," Zack's voice was breaking up from the roar of wind and the Turk pilot was screaming at them still.

"Fucking SOLDIER nutbags!"

"Aircraft?" Angeal asked, taking the phone as the auburn haired Commander jumped out of the helicopter.

"No, he left directly from the slums;" Zack yelled into the PHS, "please hurry; Geal!"

"Stay with Aerith, Pup. We are on our way." Angeal paused and then continued, "we love you, no matter how this turns out."

"I love you both too," Zack answered in a watery tone and the 1st Class snapped the PHS shut, pocketing it. Reno was glaring daggers at him.

"If you don't shut the damn door-" The door was shut before he completed his sentence, his naked eye hadn't even seen the dark haired Commander move. He made a 'tch' sound and returned his eyes up front.

"Dicks with wings," he insisted to the silence, "that's all they are..."

It had been under an hour of all out flying and Sephiroth was beginning to believe he may fail. He couldn't hear Cloud's breathing at all with the wind sheer at this altitude and had to hold the lithe body closer so he could feel any warmth expelled from the other's mouth and nose. There were a few times when the General had been nearly certain the experiment had stopped breathing only to feel an unexpectedly strong rush of relief when a small puff of warmth hit his cheek.

Kalm and Chocobo Bill's farm was long behind him and he was over the mountains. It was cold at this height but this had been the shortest route to take towards Junon. His glowing jade eyes scanned the sky desperately for any glimpse of his lovers, his senses outstretched for their unique mako signatures.

He hadn't felt any warmth brush his cheek in too long. His brightly glowing eyes glanced at Cloud's face.

Too still...

He felt a burning threatening just behind his eyes as he looked for a place to land.

The smallest hint of warmth had the General feeling that incredible wave of relief. How many more times would he be relieved before all hope of saving that fragile heart slipped between his fingers?

Zack had said Cloud was similar to him. Reminded their puppy of him. In conjunction with nightmares. Was it because they were both experiments, Hojo's mark inked permanently into their skin? Or had Zack put him in the blond's place? A Sephiroth that had never known love, the warmth of an embrace, the pleasant sound of playful laughter after sex?

Genesis and Angeal had entered his life when he was transitioning from an adolescent to a teenager. From his file, Project C was nearing sixteen and hadn't even had that. No friends, no one to comfort him after rape and torture, not even kindness. No hope to be nothing but Hojo's doll and potential breeding stock.

Sephiroth's eyes widened when he realized it had been been too long since Cloud's last gasp for life and he spotted the distant winged forms of Angeal and Genesis.

No, he hadn't come all of this way to fail. He flapped his wing powerfully and sped up against the wind, rapidly closing the distance.

They nearly collided mid-air in Sephiroth's haste to pass Cloud to Genesis, who held out his arms frantically. Angeal killed his speed and peered anxiously over the red head's shoulder. Glowing mako eyes stared at the still blond for twenty seconds.

No breath or heartbeat.

Sephiroth felt the world crashing around him. Imagining Zack's heartbroken expression when he was told Cloud died. Looked down into the face of Cloud Strife, who would never learn the basic joys of life.

"...I failed..." Sephiroth whispered, his throat closing in the need to scream.

"No! No!" Genesis snarled, "land!"

They didn't hesitate to take the hundreds of feet by the second and as soon as their boots hit the ground; the fiery Commander gently deposited the blond, tilting his head back and plugging his nose before taking a long breath himself and leaning down.

Breathing into the limp teen.

Angeal dropped to his knees and began the more laborious act of decompressing Cloud's chest to try to coax his heart back into beating. Thirty compressions and Genesis breathed into the non-responsive experiment again. Again.

And again...

Sephiroth's jade eyes flickered between Genesis and Angeal. There was something in their expressions that he couldn't identify. Something that was borderline frightening and primitive.

A trickle of saliva had increased to a small pool gathering on one side of Cloud's cheek as Gen panted and didn't bother cleaning up so as to not hinder the small window they had to bring Cloud back to them.

The General was uncertain which came first but...

The gathering fluid took on the green glitter similar to mako or a healing spell and the faintest of gasps issued from pale, oxygen starved lips.

They froze, watching and another small gasp accompanied with a quiet 'thud' of the blond's heart broke them from the strange trance they had been in before. Sephiroth staggered a bit as he removed his leather coat and covered Cloud with it as he was still wearing nothing but the lab gown at this height.

They kept glancing between Cloud and each other before relieved smiles and tears were shared between them.

"Thank the Goddess..." Genesis whispered, bringing a hand to his face to wipe the moisture away before he pulled Sephiroth in for a kiss. Angeal chuckled and gingerly picked up the blond youth. They crowded around him, wings extended around to keep the worst of the wind at bay.

"We're too high up to get a good signal, but I would like to mention the puppy will kill us if we don't call him soon." Angeal murmured and Sephiroth nodded before pausing.

"You don't mind that you're imprinted with Cloud, even though it is the first step in a courtship?" The two Commanders frowned at him, thoughtful.

"Gen did scream that we could do worse over the phone with Zack but..." the oldest SOLDIER sighed, "yes; of course we do mind that we weren't told. Let me guess, a Turk?"

"Tseng, actually. He was involved in snatching Cloud when he was a child." The General answered with a frown. Genesis scowled.

"Remind me to light him on fire when we get back..." He growled beneath his breath, "what did our puppy say?"

"He said that imprinting was the first step in something possible, not set in stone and if any of us developed feelings for Cloud that we would discuss it." Genesis smiled affectionately in response.

"That is our pup, I am proud of him."

Angeal's concerned gaze swept over their silver haired lover, "it isn't often you cry, Seph..."

So they had noticed...

"What were you thinking when he slipped away?" Genesis asked with softly glowing grey eyes, his flight feathers brushing against the General's cheek.

He frowned and spread his black wing, "it is too cold here. I will tell you once we get him to a warmer altitude." They both sent him slightly scolding looks for dodging the question, but they knew he needed time to word his response.

They flew together until they had cleared the mountains and the Chocobo farm was behind them, in relative silence before Sephiroth dropped from the lead to fly at a more relaxed pace. His words were slightly pained when he spoke.

"Zack told me that Cloud reminded him of me. When he had stopped breathing, all I could think about was what my life would have been like if I had been in his place... To never know the solidarity between friends, the warmth of a fire during winter, laughter, just basic joys. To never be blessed with kindness for even a moment in his re-callable life..." He jade eyes darted between them, "I couldn't imagine anything worse, much less a life where Hojo had absolute power and no one knew you were alive."

"And if you died, no one would grieve you..." Genesis finished off sadly, checking on Cloud; who was swallowed by both Sephiroth's coat and Angeal's broad arms.

Sephiroth swallowed, "I want to imprint with Cloud as well; if he will permit it."

"Seph..." Angeal murmured.

"I care for Cloud. I don't want anything intimate because I don't know him. I don't think he even knows himself. But I want all four of us to be on equal ground." The General explained and the Commanders paused before nodding.

"I will call the puppy. We only have four days left to convince Cloud that there is more to life than cruelty and pain." Genesis flipped open his PHS, a smile tugging on his lips because he had good news.

Four days wasn't enough to erase years of torture and dehumanization; but maybe, just maybe...

Enough for a spark of hope.

 **To be continued...**

 _Wah, I really need to slow these updates guys. You are catching up with my writing and I really need to stay ahead. I need a few days to get more of a head-start. I hope you enjoyed the update!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cloud opened his eyes, dully staring up at a high wooden ceiling. His mako blue eyes shined before he blinked to bring them into sharper focus. This was...the church. When had he gotten here?

He jerked upright in realization. He was still alive? The blond's last memory had been of sweltering heat and pain, his heart beat thundering in his ears until everything went black. His soft lips curved downward as he surveyed his surroundings. No one was here at the moment, even the young woman with the kind green eyes. Cloud glanced down and touched the soft blanket someone had left covering him.

If he was still alive, then one of the two SOLDIERs he had imprinted with had saved his life. For a second time. The pain where his wings were banished in his back had also lessened. What was going on? The lithe blond had been certain the one with red hair told him to leave...

The sound of the large church doors opening had him on his feet in a flash, wary eyes widening in recognition as the girl from before spotted him, swinging a basket she had been carrying in front of her.

"Oh! You're awake!" She smiled warmly, "we have been so worried."

"'We'?" His voice was cautious and extremely rough. Luminescent blue eyes darted around, but no one else was here. When his attention returned to her; she was smiling softly still but her eyes were a touch sad.

"I am the only one here at the moment. Do you remember who I am?" The brunette questioned.

"You're the woman who gave me the flower," he responded, some of the tension easing from his stance. She smiled.

"You remembered! My name is Aerith," she approached him in an easy and non-threatening way before holding out a hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you formally, Cloud."

Lowering his gaze to the offered hand, the blond frowned softly in confusion. She was still smiling when he looked back up at her face, "its a gesture for greeting. We shake hands," her soft hand closed loosely around his before moving their joined hands up and down.

Cloud blinked and watched their joined hands," how long do you touch like this?"

She giggled, drawing back her hand, "a few shakes is enough before letting go. Does touching make you nervous?"

The enhanced youth frowned, "it usually hurts..." when her expression fell a bit, Cloud hurried on, "but that didn't hurt. It was okay."

"I'm glad. How are you feeling?" She asked brightly and the experiment frowned, his thoughts returning to his renewed state.

"I feel...better. My wings are still wounded; so I am keeping them away. Where..." He swallowed when his voice rasped, "where are the SOLDIER?"

The brunette smiled and gestured towards a pew, braid swinging behind her, "would you like to eat lunch with me?"

She had avoided the question. Did that mean...

Wait.

"Eat?" He asked and her face fell immediately.

"Please tell me you know what eating is!" She pleaded and he found himself nodding immediately to relieve the stress in her voice.

"Yes. I do." He reassured, glowing eyes moving to the basket. Cloud just couldn't remember the last time Hojo had allowed him rations, rather than vitamins and feeding via tube. Her smile was back and he relaxed.

"My mom put together some sandwiches and tea. Would you like to eat with me?" He nodded and followed Aerith to the closest pew, watching intently as she began unpacking the basket before the blond took a seat as well. She pressed a container into his hand and busied herself with the food. Cloud stared at the lettering on the top, moving his fingers over the word as he recalled the early years before the lab. He had been bright for that age, but he was severely lacking in basic knowledge. But he knew enough letters to know it said 'OPEN' with an arrow pointing in one direction.

He slowly twisted it because it seemed fragile and the slide revealed a small hole poked into the cup, a fragrant and sweet smell registering. Cloud held the cup in both hands and tilted the opening against his parted mouth. The liquid that hit his taste buds caused him to hum lightly and swallow; the warm liquid soothing the scratchy feeling in his throat.

Cloud found Aerith staring at him and he tilted his head, "did I do something wrong?"

"No. I am really happy you figured out how to work the cup. So you can read, then?" She questioned. The blond glanced at the lettering.

"Only a little," he admitted, frowning slightly.

"Ah, Genesis will insist on teaching you." The Ancient teased lightly. That name sounded familiar to Cloud and he wasn't sure why.

"Genesis?" He asked after he took another sip. Aerith grimaced.

"You may remember him as the explosive red-head with a temper that imprinted with you?"

The cup halted halfway to Cloud's lips and his eyes turned pained before he nodded after a moment. Aerith sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. The experiment shifted a bit before his nerves died down. None of the Ancient's physical touches had hurt him thus far so he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Cloud, I know it may be hard to understand; but Genesis didn't mean what he said to you." She murmured gently.

"But I heard him say it. He didn't want me to imprint with Sephiroth or the other SOLDIER. He wanted me to go away; so I did."

There was another long pause as they both nursed their tea.

"It takes a lot of experience to be able to judge someone's character accurately and many times; years of knowing them. I can tell you with good confidence that Genesis is a good man. He is extremely sorry for the pain he unintentionally caused you." The braided girl handed a plastic wrapped sandwich to Cloud and he took it, frowning.

"He said he was sorry?"

Aerith giggled, "the world would probably end the day that Genesis Rhapsodos apologizes to someone outside of his special circle. He didn't need to say the words, his actions spoke much louder than a simple 'I'm sorry'."

Cloud paused and frowned.

"Then what did he do?" He asked placing aside his drink to unwrap his sandwich, which Cloud sent an uncertain look at as he couldn't identify what was between the bread.

"It's just peanut butter. One of the few things that we get from above plate that will last longer down here," the Ancient waited until he bit into it and smiled softly as the experiment tried out the texture, "you saved his life and I heard he repaid the favor."

"I died?" Cloud questioned, mako eyes gazing at a point beyond the braided young woman, "it would have been easier if they had let me go."

Aerith's eyes grew thoughtful, "who would it be easier for? You? Or them? Because from where I am standing; none of them would have found your death to be 'easy'." At the solemn tone, the blond lowered his eyes with a frown.

"They don't know me and I asked to die. It would have been simple to just take what they needed. Wouldn't that have been easy?"

A sigh and she sat aside her lunch to focus entirely on him.

"Cloud, I know you haven't had a kind touch, good memories or anything remotely close to love for a long time. But Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack are honorable men that have a personal code they live by. While that would have not caused much interference, murdering you after such a serious favor you paid them would have haunted them for the rest of their lives."

Luminescent blue eyes fell from her face and he stared at the ground.

"Is it such a bad thing to continue living?" Aerith coaxed, emerald eyes shining with compassion. It hurt to look at her, that expression caused his chest to squeeze tight in an unfamiliar way.

"I don't have a family, home, or a purpose anymore. I don't see a reason to continue." He murmured. A soft touch of slim fingers stroking his cheek suddenly had him flinch in surprise, his gaze jerking back up.

She was smiling again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You can find a new purpose and find more reasons. There is so much you haven't learned or experienced. Let us in. We can be friends and we can teach you the joys you have been missing out on."

"Friends...?" Cloud asked, tilting his head slightly as if he had never considered the possibility and she smiled.

"Yes, we can be friends if you will have me, Cloud." She held out her hand between them, palm up. Cloud swallowed and considered this. Friendship and new experiences sounded tempting. He had always longed for companionship, comfort and kindness. But there always seemed to be a catch. If it was karma or just ill fate; anything remotely positive was snatched away from him.

The experiment would accept this. He would let Aerith in. Let the two men he had imprinted with and the other pair of SOLDIER in.

But he would be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Cloud slid his fingers onto her outstretched hand and she held his hand, smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you, Cloud. We will make sure that you won't regret this." She picked up her sandwich and they sat in comfortable silence as they each finished their meal. When the braided woman packed all of their rubbish back into the basket, Cloud looked at her in askance.

"So what happens now?"

Her green eyes were amused, "well, I am guessing that you don't want to wander around much more in just a lab gown; even if it does cover everything. Oh and shoes; you will be needing those too. I am sure we can find you something to wear and then you can come to my house."

"...won't that cost a lot of Gil?" Hojo was always harping about not receiving enough funding and the blond knew the importance of money. He didn't have a single Gil and would feel bad if Aerith started buying him things with no way to pay her back.

"Yes, but it isn't me paying for it," the Ancient hid a smirk behind her delicate hand, "I think you will find out quickly that a guilty Genesis is a generous Genesis."

His gaze returned to her and her eyes were sparkling in amusement. Unbidden, a weak smile barely tugged his lips upwards and Aerith's eyes widened.

"You can smile," she cooed and then reached out for his hand to guide him out of the church. The rough ground and the litter bit into the soles of his feet, but the experiment simply ignored it in favor of watching everyone that wandered too close and taking in the sights. Cloud's last couple days had been hazy at best. The amount of people just milling around unsettled him a little; as this was probably the most people he had ever been around at once.

Passerby also sent him cautious and slightly pinched looks but they immediately looked away when they noticed Aerith. Cloud's luminescent mako eyes moved to her face in profile.

"I am guessing they think I am SOLIDER?" The blond murmured, but it was more of a rhetorical question. She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Shinra is not liked much under the plate. Sometimes even above the plate. People in Sector 8 are more tolerant though because I have four of them visiting me off and on. Not to mention Turks trailing me."

"You aren't worried they will take you back?" He asked, brow furrowing. He knew very little of how Shinra worked, but the Turks weren't something to mess with. Aerith beamed at him.

"The chain of command in Shinra is a little...complicated. The Turks shadowing me are just monitoring me. If they tried to take me back, they would have to answer to some seriously pissed off enhanced men." Her gaze became absent, "and I think Tseng may like me. Though he doesn't show it at all."

They walked in silence past a playground before he decided to speak again. There was just so much he didn't know. A ton about the world but the SOLDIER seemed a more tangible topic to tackle.

"How do you know them? Sephiroth and the others?" They passed into an even more crowded area that was filled with shops and a pharmacy. She squeezed his hand softly in reassurance when he tensed up.

"I dated Zack for a short time before he found his interests lay closer to home," she ignored a few catcalls, "the others just naturally came after that, since they are all together."

Zack... His mind wandered to the youngest SOLDIER he had seen four days ago. The other's insistence that they would only be sharing saliva rather than becoming sexual had been a main factor of his decision.

"You aren't mad at him?" Cloud asked curiously and Aerith laughed in response.

"I don't think anyone could stay mad at Zack Fair for long. The others call him 'puppy' for a reason. He is extremely optimistic, energetic and affectionate. He does have a more serious side, but it only comes up when needed."

They stepped inside a small clothing shop where there were racks of garments, belts, accessories and shoes. It was watched over by a bored looking employee, who shot them a disinterested glance before returning his attention to his PHS. There weren't many others in here, so Cloud relaxed.

The Ancient began rifling through the men's section before she froze and spun around to look at him.

"Oh my Gaia, Cloud, I apologize for assuming...but which gender do you prefer to dress as?" The brunette asked. Glowing blue eyes blinked in confusion before he frowned.

"What would be appropriate?" He questioned.

Aerith frowned and stared hard at him for a long minute, considering.

"You could easily pass as either, Cloud. No one would look twice at you," her eyes got this odd gleam to them before she smiled, "want me to just choose some stuff for you to try?"

Cloud paused and then nodded. He knew nothing about fashion in general and trusted her call. She called over the employee, who shot her a slightly annoyed look as he pocketed his phone and the experiment stood out of the way until they needed him for sizing purposes. Aerith picked out some sturdy looking boots, some sneakers and socks of a lot of colors. Some were neutral and dark, but she had also picked some that were considerably long and colorful. The shirts she picked were a range of forest greens, dark blues, maroons, blacks and whites.

When it was clear that Aerith was making a serious purchase, the employee became even more animated; though he was sending some curious looks Cloud's way. The blond didn't know if it was because of his ambiguous gender or if he just looked strange. Either that, or Aerith was really abusing the Gil that the red haired Commander had given her.

"Aerith..." He called softly after she had a considerable amount of clothes, some that were clearly skirts in her hands, "...won't Genesis think this is an abuse?"

The employee's eyes widened, "a Shinra dog is funding your shopping spree?"

Aerith sent him a glare and he apologized before offering her a deal to smooth it over. She grinned at him as they reconfirmed his shoe size, waist and arm length before they both had four heavy bags and were walking back to Sector 8. Cloud made sure he carried most of it. He may not have much muscle mass at all, but enhancement did a considerable favor for him.

"Genesis told me to treat you right and make you look good," she told him brightly, "besides, it isn't an abuse because he did tell me to buy you clothing. And that is all we bought."

"But...we bought a lot..." Cloud pointed out. The look she sent him was kind.

"You don't have a scrap of clothing to your name, silly. Just accept Genesis' non-verbal apology and give them all a chance," she glanced up as they came into open air, a homey looking cottage surrounded by flowers before them, "that is all they are asking."

Cloud paused and then nodded, enjoying the lovely sweet scent from the fragrant plants, "I already agreed. He didn't have to buy me stuff."

"Yes, but he will feel better about himself for this," she chided gently, "come on, I want to introduce you to my mother. You need that bath and to try these on to see what you like."

He nodded. Aerith opened the door and put the bags down, calling out for her mom, who was apparently upstairs.

Cloud looked around at all of the furniture, a faint memory of his own home drifting just out of reach.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be okay if Zack dropped by later?" Aerith queried. The experiment considered this and nodded. This was Aerith's home, she could invite who she wanted. Besides, out of all of the SOLDIER, this one seemed the least confrontational. Angeal, the other Commander whom he had imprinted with would be accepted easily as well. Genesis may have upset him, but the imprint remained.

Sephiroth seemed like the most dangerous of them all.

"Good," the braided girl seemed relieved, "he is coming by for dinner to check up with you. Oh, Mom!"

Both of them looked at the middle aged woman who had her brown hair up in a bun, her brown eyes taking in Cloud with both concern and wariness.

"This is Cloud, the person I told you about?" Aerith prompted.

The woman's eyes were hard for a few moments and the experiment wondered if he was going to be rejected once again before they gentled.

"My, he looks like he escaped from a hospital and rolled around in the dirt," the tone was careful and teasing. The blond didn't know how to take this, but Aerith was giggling.

"If the bath is ready, he really, really needs one." She exchanged smiles with the other woman and she nodded towards the stairs.

"Help him find it, if you would, dear. I still have dinner to tackle." When they walked past her, Aerith's mom placed a gentle and careful had on Cloud's shoulder to stop him.

"You are welcome here, Cloud. So don't run off again. You had everyone stirred up."

Cloud tensed, wondering if he was in trouble and the older woman smiled at his uncertainty.

"I mean that this can be considered one of your homes, dear. I seem to keep picking up mistreated misfits from Shinra. I have enough room for you if you wish to stay here."

His blue eyes remained trained on the woman for a moment before Cloud dropped his gaze, a soft smile barely there on his face.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it. Now go get cleaned up," she prompted. The blond youth nodded before following Aerith upstairs to drop the bags off.

 **To be continued...**

 _Author's Note: Now my account is all caught up with my AO3 account. ;_; But I am still struggling to get a few chapters ahead because I was struck ill. I can't even play the new Fatal Frame yet because I can't keep anything down. But once I am better; I will be writing at least one chapter ahead from now on, so I apologize in advance for updates slowing down. I hope you liked the update!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Fair warning; a new tag/warning has been added. There will be crossdressing in this story eventually. It isn't sexualized at all at this early stage, more of exploratory and come on, it's Aerith and canon. ^^ )

"Do you need help with the bath?" Aerith asked quietly after they had put the four bags in what appeared to be her room; if the flowers and stuffed bear was any indication. Cloud paused and considered the question. The only baths he could remember having involved a tank and mako. But he didn't want to trouble Aerith too much.

"Could you show me how to work the bath and tell me what I need to do?" He asked quietly, "I can probably do fine by myself after that."

She smiled and nodded, "follow me, the bathroom is just this way."

Within the bathroom was an older, but well-cared for clawed tub, sink and toilet. While small, they didn't have problems as the Ancient explained the tap to him, pointing to the bottles and giving instructions on what they were for. The blond nodded and Aerith lingered for a bit longer, running luke-warm water and shutting the water off once it was full enough.

Aerith closed the door after offering Cloud a warm smile and the blond experiment was left alone. His luminescent mako eyes reflected off of the surface of the water before he stepped into the tub and knelt so that the water level covered most of his chest.

The only sounds from below were the sounds of metal clinking together and soft feminine voices.

This...was probably the first time in recollection that Cloud had ever been in a 'safe' situation. While he did feel the loss of Angeal and Genesis, it wasn't at the point where he was in danger. There was no more Hojo to torture him, toy with him, and to play endless mind games that warped his sense of reality.

Cloud had been restored to a healthy enough state and Aerith had bought clothing for him, courtesy of Genesis. Why the SOLDIER members had invested themselves in his fate was beyond him though... He could understand not wanting his blood on their hands but they had saved him twice now. It made the youth wonder if there was an ulterior motive he was overlooking.

The compulsion to return to Genesis and Angeal had been totally unforeseen. Cloud had grown increasingly sick in their absence and even though the blond had wanted to seek them out, the red-haired Commander had basically issued an order that he was to go away. He couldn't return to them at that time, even within the brief window of being healthy enough that he was able but being sick enough to long for them.

As an experiment meant for breeding, he didn't know a lot of what happened when imprinting or what happened afterwards in the process. It was something the youth went by with only instincts to guide him.

He lifted a pale hand from the water and watched the rivets of water stream down the contours.

They wanted him to live...

Cloud began to wash himself with the soap and wash cloth Aerith had indicated, glowing eyes closing as he listened to the conversation downstairs. He didn't exactly mean to eavesdrop but being enhanced made it impossible to ignore. A small pang of guilt hit him but nearly two decades of abuse made him suspect everyone he met.

But even when he had washed most of the residual mako from his skin and washed the dirt from his unruly hair, nothing that was said could be considered incriminating.

Cloud frowned softly, his mako eyes staring hard at the barcode tattoo with his project on it. Besides blurry, half remembered images; nothing but cruelty and agony had been offered to him. In his mind, human beings were pre-deposed to being cruel. It was just in their nature. Curiosity, ambition and cruelty. That were the three most dominate things humankind sported.

The blond no longer considered himself to be human, the dull ache of his still wounded wings reminded him of it. It was better this way. If he was a creature, he could further distance himself from the race that spawned such a horrible being like Hojo. He wasn't a member of SOLDIER, either.

A soft knock caused him to blink in surprise. Had he really let his guard down enough that he hadn't heard Aerith come upstairs?

"Cloud? Are you okay?" It was questioned in such a soft, gentle tone that Cloud paused a moment.

Aerith felt different than the others, was she also not human? If he could trust one person, it would be her. She wasn't affiliated with Shinra but at the same time; kept company with four of the most dangerous SOLDIER members there were.

Could he trust anyone by himself?

"...Cloud?" Aerith questioned in rising concern.

He swallowed, "sorry. I am okay."

"Zack is on his way. I have some clothes out here for you. I will leave them right outside the door, okay?" Her voice had brightened but Cloud tensed. Zack was...the youngest member and the least imposing. But his few meetings with SOLDIER usually ended badly.

"Okay." He agreed. How could he do anything else? Sephiroth had insisted on a week's time to convince him that life was worth living. The experiment heard her leave and after a long pause, Cloud stood from the bath water and pulled the plug as had been asked of him. Grabbing a fluffy but old towel, the experiment dried off and he warily opened the door.

Finding no one and confirming their locations by sound, he retreated back into the bathroom and surveyed the pieces of clothing. There were a few shirts and pairs of pants. He touched both, slim fingers taking in the different feels of the fabrics before the blond decided he would go a more safe route with neutral, camouflaging colors. Brighter clothes made people pop out and more noticeable, a cotton navy tank and black jeans seemed a good enough choice.

Cloud had to wonder if Aerith had grabbed the more feminine clothing for herself, but immediately shook his head as if to clear it. She didn't 'feel' like a greedy person. In fact; the energy she put off seemed the purest he had ever encountered.

He spent a few more moments drying the excess water from his hair so it would be lighter again and the youth noticed a small mirror sat into the recess of the wall. Carefully, Cloud picked it up and stared down at a nearly blank expression of a teenager.

...When was the last time he had seen himself?

Looking more closely, Cloud was met with fiercely glowing blue eyes that had green spilling from the pupils. They were black rounded spheres that pinned very slightly as he refocused on things. Definitely not human. Had that been why the store clerk had been staring at him? Besides the wary and slightly pained expression, his skin was clear and features riding the delicate line between male and female.

He could see where the confusion was now and wondered if it was genetics or Hojo's doing. The experiment looked too 'pretty' to be masculine, but there were also minor tells that steered away from purely 'feminine' as well.

Cloud had always been the one that called himself 'he'. Besides the faint memories of old tales and Hojo telling him what he could do, there had been nothing really feminine about him.

Not that he had time to explore, but the 'he' pronoun felt familiar and changing it now wouldn't feel right. Especially when that was one of the small assertions of self identity Cloud had made for himself. Hojo had always called him an 'it'.

His dark thoughts were interrupted when Cloud felt the SOLDIER's signature approaching the house. Zack was still quite a bit away, but something felt different. Something small that he hadn't noticed...or maybe it had been there before?

Shaking his head, the experiment put the mirror down and hastily joined both Aerith and her mother, who sent him fond looks.

"What's the hurry, Cloud?" The Ancient asked.

"The SOLIDER will be here soon." He explained quietly, standing a good distance from the door. Aerith's brows drew together and she paused as if listening before going to the front entrance. She shielded her eyes against the harsh lights that shined on her house before breaking into a grin.

"Zack!" She waved and she disappeared from sight, obviously going to meet the SOLDIER. Cloud swallowed, feeling skittish now that she wasn't in sight. There was faint laughter outside and the blond tried to make himself as small as possible when Aerith returned with the taller youth in tow.

It didn't work, of course. But, Zack was all smiles when he stopped a few arm's lengths away from him. Nervous mako eyes scanned the dark haired 2nd Class and a wider smile spread on the other's face.

"Aw, Spike! Don't look at me like that!" The SOLIDER insisted, literally bouncing on his heels. The blond blinked twice and frowned, gaze trailing to Aerith who was watching them both warmly.

She seemed completely fine with Zack Fair. But why was he bouncing?

"...Spike?" He finally questioned softly, cautiously watching the other enhanced youth fidget. The 2nd Class SOLDIER nodded, blue eyes trained on his face.

How was he supposed to react to that? Aerith giggled.

"Your hair isn't any better," she chided.

...Hair? Oh. Cloud relaxed a bit in understanding. Nickname, then. Though a bit unoriginal. Even though Cloud could barely remember the Nibel wolf pups of his early childhood, he could see why the other's called Zack a 'puppy.'

But there was something nagging at his instincts, something screaming at him and the blond couldn't place a finger on it.

"Dinner won't be ready for a good half an hour. Maybe you should go upstairs and chat for a bit?" Aerith's mother questioned. Aerith nodded and motioned to both of them, Cloud only following once Zack was a bit ahead of him. They ended up in Aerith's room and Zack sat on the bed, fond eyes taking in the Ancient before turning towards Cloud.

"We were really happy to hear you were awake. How are you feeling?" The SOLDIER questioned brightly, swiping black bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm okay," the blond answered guardedly and Zack's bright expression fell at his tone. Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Zack." Her emerald eyes turned towards the tense experiment, "Cloud... Zack is a really kind person. I can vouch for him."

Wary mako eyes moved to stare at the SOLDIER, who nodded vigorously.

"She's right. I won't hurt you. Neither will Angeal, Sephiroth or Gen. We want to help, honest!"

His expression brought that tight feeling in Cloud's chest and he adverted his glowing gaze. It was too open, something he wasn't used to.

"What can I do to prove that to you?" The SOLIDER asked in a soft tone and the blond suddenly felt the fight go out of him. He had promised Aerith he would give these people a chance. This wasn't a good start.

"I'm sorry..." His voice was tentative, "I am not good at interacting or socializing. I told Aerith I would give you and your...partners a chance. I am not doing a good job, am I?" Two out of four of those SOLDIER were men who held absolute power over him. Angering one of theirs seemed like a horrible idea. When people got angry, they hurt what caused the anger.

"Hey..." The tone was soft and pitched lower and Cloud glanced up to find the SOLDIER smiling at him, "we know that. Just be open and honest about what you're feeling and if you are confused. Is that okay?"

The experiment paused and then nodded, which brightened the young 2nd Class immediately.

"Awesome!" Zack's blue eyes seemed to be glowing a bit stronger than usual, "is there anything on your mind right now? I can try to answer it."

The offer was tempting. There were a ton of things that he didn't know, but Cloud had one question that seemed to be the next logical thing to ask.

"What happens to me now?" Cloud asked with a soft frown. The 2nd Class SOLDIER's expression fell and he cocked his head at the blond as he continued, "you want me to chose to live but I am too strongly connected with Shinra to go free. Too connected with the two Commanders. I would rather die than return to the labs."

"Spike, you aren't going back to the labs. We won't let them take you." The dark haired youth swore, glowing eyes trained on the experiment's face, "in fact; if you will let us; Sephiroth and I want to imprint with you too."

Cloud frowned. That would put them all at a distinct advantage over him.

"That doesn't make me feel safe," he commented dryly and Aerith chuckled; which caused the blond to blink in surprise. He had nearly forgotten she was even there.

"Maybe I should explain this?" The brunette asked and Zack threw his arms up in the air in an 'of course'! gesture. Strange, what was going on? Aerith approached him and took one of his hands. Her emerald eyes were earnest and he relaxed slightly.

"Cloud, can you tell me everything you know about imprinting?"

The question wasn't unexpected, but the timing of it made the blond pause.

"I only knew about it because my mother mentioned it when I was young. She had said it was very important and that I should remember what she said. I told Hojo when he had first taken me, because he promised to return me home..." His tenor voice trailed off. They knew the results of that, "she told me that anyone I shared intimacy with willingly could do nothing wrong in my eyes from that point forward. That wrong and right didn't matter; as I had placed myself into their care for as long as I lived."

Aerith looked solemn, "was there anything else?"

Cloud shook his head, "other than Hojo messing with my genetics so I would only be able to imprint with SOLDIER, that is all I know."

She nodded and smiled warmly, "Cloud, imprinting seems to have a marked effect on not only you, but Genesis and Angeal as well."

Glowing blue eyes widened as Cloud looked from Aerith to Zack, "did I hurt them?"

"No! No, Cloud, you didn't," the Ancient reassured, "but the reaction seems sympathetic to you. While you may not be as Gaia intended since being a subject of Hojo, you are still capable of bringing forth life. The Planet tends to look after most species, especially intelligent ones, when reproduction is in question. You gave Angeal and Genesis absolute trust at the risk of yourself. In kind, imprinting caused a protective nature over you, even more so than is typical for both of them."

The blond experiment frowned, "how do you know all of this?"

"While I know a lot from being around Angeal and Genesis, I'm the last living Ancient. I can hear the whispers of the Lifestream. The voice of the Planet. I can talk to those that have passed on if I tried hard enough."

Cloud was familiar with the term 'Ancient'. Hojo oftentimes thought that he couldn't hear when poisoned horribly by mako and couldn't react. But the scientist was a vocal man when he thought he was alone, fiercely talking about anything and everything. Losing Iflana had been one of those things he ranted about. Understanding dawned in him and Cloud swallowed.

"The woman downstairs is not your real mother, is she?" Cloud asked quietly, wondering if it was something bad to speak of. Those kind green pools that made up Aerith's gaze grew sad.

"My mother returned to the Planet a long time ago." The young woman murmured and Zack placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. Cloud felt shame choking off his air for even asking and he adverted his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, truly feeling saddened that Aerith no longer had her mother. It had been something he had longed for but knew he could never obtain again.

"It's alright, Cloud," she reassured, clasping their hands tighter together before letting go, "do you believe me?"

The experiment hesitated before he nodded, nearly surprised at himself. It had been a long time since he had believed anything anyone said.

"So you are safe with Zack. You can imprint with him and Sephiroth." Aerith insisted and the experiment hesitated for a long moment, glowing blue eyes trained on the SOLDIER, who smiled openly.

The 'something different' was nagging the back of his mind though.

"You're different than you were four days ago," Cloud told the SOLDIER with a frown and Zack's puzzled expression didn't offer any answers.

"Different, Spike?" The 2nd Class seemed on edge though his body language was still warm. He stared silently at the youth, trying to pinpoint what was different, but decided to give up on it for now.

"...I will imprint with you and Sephiroth." He finally conceded as Aerith's adopted mother called all of them down for dinner. Zack smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Spike. We will get you all packed up after dinner, alright?" The 2nd Class SOLIDER was nearly bouncing again and the blond looked to Aerith for reassurance. They were both smiling and it hadn't felt like anything thus far had been deception, so Cloud nodded in agreement.

Returning to Shinra wouldn't be easy but if present company were to be trusted; he would not return as Project C.

 **To be Continued...**

This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me to write as it is basically just setting the foundations, once again. . I really, really want to sink my teeth into the relationship dynamic with all of the SOLDIER, it is just taking a bit to get there! And I did notice all of the reviews! I am so sorry I wasn't able to respond to them all due to my illness. And I still have yet to play Fatal Frame. But I hope that the pacing isn't too slow, as I noticed one reviewer complaining. I must point out that I like my stories to have relationships that are authentic. The 'jump right into bed' scenario isn't my thing. I love the slow burn that blossoms into a deep and rewarding relationship. If you think I am not doing enough smut, we DO have four boys together right now? I generally love to cater to my readers and I do need to work on my smut scenes, so if you want to message me with a request, I can do it. Fite me! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was dark when the train reached the top of the plate; not that it was a reliable indication of time. Midgar was so polluted that you couldn't tell the time of day. Aerith had let Cloud leave with Zack with a smile and a bright 'good luck'! She also made the 2nd Class promise to bring him back to the Sector 8 slums whenever they had free time. Without the warmth of her presence, the experiment had become nervous. There were a lot of people milling around and he had never taken the train, at least in his memory. When they had exited the train, Cloud stared up at the sky with a solemn expression, the ache in his wings reminding him that they weren't healed.

They also barely had feathers which meant he was currently flightless. The blond had dreams of flying far away when Hojo had allowed him to rest. His glowing eyes sought Zack's in the crowd, finding the SOLDIER's gaze glowing brightly in the gloom.

"How are you holding up, Spike?"

He paused, remembering Zack's request for being open, "I want to fly, but I can't." The blond was certain if the dark haired youth hadn't been enhanced, his response would have been eaten by the crowd. The slightly taller SOLDIER motioned for him to follow and Cloud obliged.

"Are your wings still hurt?" Zack asked softly and the experiment nodded in response, "why didn't you say anything?"

The concern in the other's voice made him frown.

"I didn't think it mattered. Both you and Sephiroth imprinting with me should heal them enough." Cloud grew quiet when Zack shot him a look that seemed insulted.

"But you are hurting now. The least I could have done was speed up this process, not have you hurting through dinner!" He huffed, frowning as his strides lengthened and Cloud had to walk faster to keep up. The experiment was enhanced and could probably give the 2nd Class a run for his money, but he still had shorter legs. His luminescent gaze kept flickering between watching where he was walking to Zack Fair's profile.

This had been bothering him...but Cloud wasn't sure how to ask.

"You are sure Hojo is dead?" The blond asked, remembering Aerith telling him in the church before he had taken Sephiroth up on his deal. Zack's expression dropped to something that bordered on scared and angry.

"Yes, that sick bastard is definitely dead," Zack assured, "Sephiroth made one hundred percent sure."

Cloud let that sink in. It was sort of...like a poetic justice. Hojo's greatest 'creation', his most prized experiment had delivered the final blow.

"What made Sephiroth kill him?" He had always thought nothing would kill the twisted man. The way he talked, it had seemed Hojo had a contingency plan for any outcome. Zack's expression tightened and the SOLDIER grimaced.

"Dr. Creepy sort of kidnapped me and did who knows what. Seph is very hard to piss off and harming one of his boyfriends obviously made-"

"That's it." Cloud interjected suddenly and Zack frowned at the shorter blond, tilting his head in askance.

"Spike?"

Cloud hummed lightly in thought. Surely this was something to tell everyone all at once? But Zack was eyeing him in increasing wariness, so he caved.

"You felt different than when I saw you last," the blond said, dropping his voice to something only Zack could hear, "...your wing is coming in."

"WHAT!?"

Okay...so maybe he didn't need to be quiet? Cloud frowned at the SOLDIER, who was gaping at him. Zack had nearly stopped in the middle of the street so he gently nudged the stunned ebony haired man back onto the sidewalk. Startled blue eyes stared down at him for a bit too long.

...Was this something he shouldn't have brought up at all?

"Zack?" He questioned finally and that seemed to bring the 2nd Class from his shocked state. He pointed a gloved finger at his own chest, tapping repeatedly.

"Me? I am going to have wings? Are you sure?" Were the rapid-fire questions. Cloud analysed the other's expression a bit warily before nodding. The SOLDIER's eyes took on an excited gleam.

"We have to tell the others! I have been the odd one out, but no more," he crowed and he gingerly got Cloud moving at a quick pace again. The blond digested this information, rolling it over in his mind. Did that mean in their four partner relationship that only Zack hadn't had wings?

It was kind of nice... To not to be the only one. Zack seemed excited about it, so it couldn't be a bad thing. Maybe the other would indulge him and let him preen his feathers while his own grew back in? It was one of the only things Cloud had been able to do to sooth himself when under Hojo's care.

Their fast pace ate up some distance pretty quickly and Cloud was staring up at the Shinra Tower with a frown. Was it safe for him to go in? Zack seemed to sense his anxiety and stopped his excited pace to place a muscular arm around the blond's shoulder.

Cloud tensed, unsure if it was the tower or the fact that the SOLDIER was touching him that caused him to frown.

"Hey, nothing bad will happen. I promise." The other youth said soothingly and Cloud swallowed before nodding. They entered the building and went straight for the elevator. Zack pressed the button for floor '63' and took out his PHS, dialing a number before holding it to his ear.

"Hey, Gen! Yes, we are in the elevator right now," Zack grinned at Cloud, who was watching the people grow smaller through the glass as if he couldn't hear both sides of the conversation, "you won't believe what Cloud told me. No, I can't say here. Is Seph there? Good! See you in a few!"

Zack hung up and appeared to be vibrating in place, "I am so happy, Cloud! You have no idea!"

The blond eyed the other SOLDIER, tilting his head.

"Why? Isn't it sort of a feature that screams you have spent time with Hojo?" Cloud really didn't know how the general public took the appearance of wings. Zack scoffed and looked disappointed.

"Aw, come'on! Not you too! Wings symbolize freedom and are beautiful things associated with angels. Don't tell me you hate them too?" His eyes took on this painfully pitiful look that had Cloud wanting to bend at the other youth's desire.

"I don't hate my wings, Zack. They are useless right now until I get my feathers to grow back in." He murmured softly, blue eyes absently noting that he could barely see the lobby.

"...Does it hurt?"

Cloud blinked and was unsure what Zack was asking before the elevator came to a sudden halt and 'dinged' merrily to indicate they were now at floor '63'. The energetic 2nd Class SOLDIER sighed before gesturing.

"After you, Spike!" He said with a bright smile, but his eyes were touched with concern. Cloud paused before stepping off of the elevator. He looked a bit out of place with his civilian clothes but this floor seemed blessedly empty. There was carpet in this hallway instead of concrete or hard flooring. The blond could only guess that this was where the four men lived. Zack followed him and the elevator descended almost immediately.

Not surprising, since there only seemed to be four of them that went to the lobby.

Zack took the lead and they went down the long hallway to the second door on the right. Sliding a key card, the indicator flashed green and the 2nd Class opened the door and held it open until Cloud followed him in.

It wasn't surprising that all three SOLDIER were inside, he had felt their unique mako signatures after all. When his blue eyes met Angeal's, Cloud felt his tension drain away and was further soothed when Genesis came into the living room.

His instincts were screaming that this was a safe place and his expression softened. Even when Sephiroth came to greet them, Cloud didn't feel alarmed. His glowing eyes scanned the living room as Zack immediately began talking.

"Guess what? Spike told me something awesome!" The 2nd Class insisted. The experiment found that he enjoyed the soft burgundy and brown color scheme the living room offered. It made an impression of warmth that was a far cry from the labs. Cloud could feel the gazes of each SOLDIER move from himself to Zack, then back again.

"Spike? Couldn't you have come up with something more creative?" Genesis asked in a smooth but careful tone.

They didn't know how to act around him, Cloud realized suddenly. The feeling was mutual, but this was their home. From what the blond understood, Zack had told him that he was going to stay here too. Zack sputtered but then straightened immediately.

"That isn't the point!" The youth insisted, gesturing wildly, "he said I had a wing coming in!"

All three gazes suddenly zeroed in on the blond and he shifted uncomfortably in place, raising his luminescent eyes to met theirs. Angeal was the one who spoke first.

"How do you know that, Cloud?"

It wasn't a demand or an order, but the experiment still felt compelled to answer the first man he had imprinted with.

"I wasn't sure what it was at first, but his mako signature was different," he saw the General and the two Commanders scrutinize their youngest boyfriend, "he is maybe two to three days from being able to call it. I only remember how it felt because mine came in later in my life, one at a time."

Zack suddenly looked guilty, "oh, um. Cloud said his wings were still wounded and has accepted imprinting with me and you, Seph."

Genesis looked scandalized, "I know you are excited, pup. But, that really should have been the first order of business." His glowing grey eyes returned to the blond, "Cloud, come here."

He was standing in front of Genesis before Cloud realized what was happening. The red haired Commander looked shocked at his speed and urgency before he sucked in a breath, "...oh. I should have worded that differently."

His expression looked contrite and Cloud knew that he felt sorry without ever hearing the words. The red haired SOLIDER frowned and worded his next sentence much more politely.

"Would you please let us see the extent of the damage?" The words were careful and gentle, causing Cloud to relax at the soothing tone. The blond sighed and tensed minutely for the initial shock of pain calling his wings caused. He didn't even need to glance back at them to know most of the hollow bones were still mangled and that the only feathers he had were white pins that were desperately trying to grow new feathers to cover the pink apendages. Cloud wanted to draw them closely to his body in an instinct to protect them, but the movement was too painful.

When his breath hitched in pain, the auburn haired Commander reached out to Cloud before he hesitated. There was a rustle of movement and Cloud could feel Angeal hovering close to his left wing. He didn't flinch as his instincts reassured him that Angeal and Genesis were to be trusted. They wouldn't harm him.

In his logical mind, there was the possibility. There was definitely anger tangible in the air, but Cloud sensed it wasn't for him.

"Seph?" Zack questioned, his usually bright voice strained and he heard the General make an uncertain noise.

"Hojo never broke my own to this extent." The silver haired SOLDIER murmured in a baritone. Cloud finally picked his gaze up from the floor, shining blue eyes meeting slitted green. His own pupils pinned in response to gazing at Sephiroth.

"If you could guide the bones back into their proper places, I could possibly fly one day." He stated with a frown. Those emerald eyes widened minutely at the words before the General was nodding.

"Zack said you agreed to imprint with us. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to do so quickly so you feel at ease when we are working on them."

Cloud paused but nodded in agreement when it sank in that he would indeed feel better having someone he imprinted with setting the broken bones. He was already jittery having exposed his wings in this state around mako signatures that weren't tuned with his own. His gaze flicked towards Zack when the youth took careful steps towards him before in front at arm's length.

Zack looked nervous and Cloud wasn't sure why. His electric blue eyes were staring intensely into his own, the serious expression there resounding with the experiment. This was a usually happy individual...

"Did I do something wrong?" The blond questioned the 2nd Class, who shook his head frantically.

"No, Spike! It's me, really," the youth's voice softened, "I haven't kissed anyone but Gen, Angeal and Sephiroth for a long time. So let me brace myself."

Cloud didn't really understand, but he nodded nonetheless. It would be nice to be pain-free for once. He could wait as long as Zack needed.

Which wasn't that long at all. After getting reassurances from the others; Zack reached across the distance separating them and framed Cloud's face with feather-light fingers, tilting his head up. The mesh of their lips was a soft and tender thing, different than what the experiment had been expecting. The older youth's breath hitched when their tongues met, the shock of their DNA merging felt even though Zack didn't need healing like the Commanders. Cloud's entire body relaxed as the imprint was completed and he leaned back from the SOLDIER's touch, a glimmer of healing energy mingling in the saliva that escaped between their mouths as the trail broke off.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked in a soft tone, staring down apprehensively at the experiment. Cloud blinked and nodded after a moment, wondering why he had even been asked such a thing. He had agreed to this, after all. The 2nd Class smiled in relief before stepping aside to give Sephiroth his former place.

Despite agreeing to this, Cloud tensed at the larger man's approach; noting that he only came up to the other's chest. Much like Angeal and Genesis, those three towered over him. Sephiroth noticed his tension and he offered a barely there frown in response.

"Do I scare you?" The baritone voice questioned as those glowing jade eyes stared down at his unwavering gaze.

Cloud took a moment to get his thoughts in order.

"It's not that. Hojo always talked about you being an ideal sire. I was wondering if this is him winning in a way." The blond responded.

Sephiroth's expression darkened just slightly and he frowned, "I was sure he had done that much. Do you think he is possible of winning anything whilst deceased?"

The other SOLDIER in the room were quiet to allow him time to consider this. Hojo no longer had an individual spirit, if from what he had gleaned from the afterlife was true. So it was impossible that the professor was conscious of him imprinting with Sephiroth.

"No. He wouldn't know what we were doing, if he is really dead?" The statement had come out more like a question as the blond had not seen the man's demise. Genesis chuckled and his luminescent eyes shot to the red haired Commander in askance.

"I heard his heart stop beating and burned his remains personally. Hojo can no longer touch you." The words brought a sense of closure to the experiment. Cloud turned his full attention back to the silver haired General and leaned up as far as standing on tip-toes allowed. As all of the others had done, Sephiroth was more gentle than Cloud imagined he would be. A glove-less hand wrapped loosely around the nape of his neck and a single finger hooked underneath his chin as their parted lips met in a brief kiss.

Cloud could feel his genetics bending to allow Sephiroth's DNA to merge with his own, the shock more pronounced than Zack's, but just as potent as Angeal and Genesis' had been. While brief, the experiment wondered at the way the other lingered, just as the others had. They only needed the barest of fluids shared.

But after being kissed by all of them, the blond could faintly understand that kisses were pleasant, more pleasant than he had anticipated. Sephiroth leaned back and Cloud felt all of the tension drain from him.

No one in the room wasn't imprinted with him. Cloud had willingly shared himself and the resulting trust was uncontrollable. The blond could only hope that Aerith had been correct in saying the Planet watched over its mothers.

Sephiroth had also sworn on his dearest ones that he would end his life if Cloud didn't want to continue, with the dark haired Turk that had been present as a contingency.

This wasn't the worst that had ever happened to him.

"Are you ready to set those bones and heal your wings?" The General asked as he rounded the blond to inspect the damage.

"Yes," Cloud answered briefly, making sure not to move his damaged wings as the silver haired SOLDIER told him that he would work from the top to bottom. It was Genesis that volunteered to heal him completely, causing the blond to frown softly.

"You don't have to feel guilty about before. I didn't even know that I needed to stick with you to remain healthy," he murmured softly as Genesis stood in front of him. The shining grey eyes narrowed slightly in response.

"I acted unreasonably and I want to make up for my lapse in judgement," Genesis huffed before offering the barest of smirks, "besides, you are too cute to be in pain."

Cloud stared at the man with a nonplussed expression. This had been the first time someone had commented on his appearance and he didn't know how to react to Genesis' words. The blond startled a bit when Sephiroth's long fingers barely brushed a point on the arch of his broken wings.

"I will start here. Are you ready, Cloud?"

The blond experiment breathed in slowly and closed his glowing eyes, "yes." The warmth of Genesis closing in seeped through his shirt and he didn't tense when the Commander wrapped an arm around his waist, the other cradling his head. The glove-less fingers were stroking gently before softness and heat met his lips and the experiment parted his lips with a soft noise, allowing Genesis in.

The first break was clean and swift; but so painful that Cloud found himself clinging the auburn haired SOLIDER, whimpering into the other's insistent hot tongue. The blond sucked on it desperately to keep away the instinct of grinding his teeth together. His heart thundered against Genesis' chest, where curiously the Commander's was speeding up in kind.

The cycle of soothing healing and severe pain was taxing. But he didn't scream; screaming never helped. This wasn't like Hojo, they were taking care of him. But the dueling sensations were so shockingly different that hot tears spilled from the experiment's closed eyes.

Cloud couldn't remember the last time he had cried. In front of Hojo or by himself. His soft sounds of distress and pain had brought more hands to touch him. They were all gentle and soothing, aside from the decisive and necessary pain Sephiroth's were bringing.

Eventually one wing was done and then the other had it's turn. Though Cloud's mind would blank and the General's hands had moved from where he remembered them last. Angeal and Zack were speaking but he couldn't understand what they were saying. The tone was soothing but his mouth was moving desperately against Genesis' now; who was responding in kind.

...

Cloud must have blacked out because when he opened his sore glowing eyes, Zack and Angeal came into slow focus. He slowly took in his new surroundings, small fingers testing the covers of the bed beneath him. The room he was in was sparse, with boxes on one side.

"...Where...?" He stopped speaking immediately, as his voice was nearly gone and it hurt. Electric blue eyes darted to Angeal before Zack grabbed the glass of water and offered it to the lithe experiment, who swallowed the liquid carefully.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Zack asked urgently. Cloud noted dully that Angeal was holding him slightly off the bed so he didn't crush his wings. The blond made a quiet noise and tested both appendages. Nothing felt like it had been set improperly and for the first time, aside from a sore throat, Cloud wasn't in any pain.

"I'm better," he answered softly, summoning the naked wings inside his back and the larger 1st Class lowered him all of the way onto the mattress, "what about Genesis and Sephiroth?"

"They are a little shaken up," Angeal said in his deep, soothing voice and Cloud found himself staring into the largest man's eyes.

"Did I hurt them in someway?"

A kind smile pulled at the older SOLDIER's lips and Angeal shook his head, "no, they will be fine. It was a harrowing experience and they are resting in our room together."

"You shouldn't be asking us that all of time, spike," Zack chided, "if anything, we were worried we hurt you."

Cloud hummed lightly, his eyes feeling extremely heavy.

"What happens now?" He asked softly, noting that his eyes shut against his will. Cloud couldn't find it in him to open them again though. Both SOLDIER chuckled, but it sounded further and further away.

"Just rest. You have nothing to worry about. We-"

The rest of the sentence was lost to the experiment as Cloud drifted off. Angeal stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around his youngest boyfriend once they realized the blond was no longer awake.

"We should check on Sephiroth and Genesis, pup." Angeal whispered into the other's ear, causing the youth to shiver at the warmth against his pierced ear. Zack nodded wordlessly. Gen and Seph hadn't appeared so shaken in his own memory and he didn't like that they were alone.

They left their spare bedroom as quietly as possible to join the others.

 **To be Continued...**

 _Yay, quick update for the win! I wanted to get this out before the weekend, so Happy Halloween, everyone! The next will likely take a bit of time, but I was wondering if you guys wanted a smut chapter to lighten the mood slightly? Things will be going much better from now on. No more crazy torture. At worst, just life struggles and SOLDIER shenanigans._


End file.
